<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sejm Island School by SherryNataliaRedfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688370">Sejm Island School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryNataliaRedfield/pseuds/SherryNataliaRedfield'>SherryNataliaRedfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryNataliaRedfield/pseuds/SherryNataliaRedfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was inspired by my sisters TV series Hakuouki Sweet School Life. Alex Wesker is the head of a school along with her brother Albert, everything seems normal but what they dont know is Alex is hiding a secret but then again this is Alex so when doesn't she.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The start of something new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDimitrescu/gifts">BelaDimitrescu</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YougottheWongwoman/gifts">YougottheWongwoman</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Jill Valentines first day of teaching at Sejm High School. It was an old building that eventually got converted into a school about five years ago. She checked herself out in the mirror to make sure she was presentable for work. She wore a black skirt that came down to just above her knees, a blue strapless top underneath a white cardigan and a pair of black knee high boots. Before leaving the house she grabbed her coat and her blue beret that matched her top.</p><p>On arrival at the school, the large gates to the car park were already open. She noticed the school had a large metal fence around it. Which she assumed was to stop the kids from truanting.</p><p>"Excuse me," Jill called trying to get the receptionist attention.</p><p>"You must be the new technology teacher," the receptionist held her hand out to the young woman. "My name is Ingrid Hunnigan."</p><p>"Jill Valentine."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you. If you would like to follow me. Miss Wesker is expecting you."</p><p>Jill followed the woman down the corridor and up the stairs. There was a bench next to the door that led to the head teachers office.</p><p>Ingrid pointed toward the bench. "If you just take a seat there, Ada will call you in."</p><p>Jill just nodded and sat down, nervously tapping her foot on the floor.</p><p>"Miss Valentine," someone called through the door. She stood up and removed her coat, holding it in her arms.</p><p>She opened the door to reveal a large room, looking around there were two wooden bookcases, filing cabinets and a wooden desk with a young woman behind it. She had short dark hair and when she stood to greet Jill, she noticed the woman was wearing a black skirt and jacket with a red shirt underneath.</p><p>"Ada Wong," the woman introduced herself. "I am Alex and Albert Weskers secretary. I will let her know you're here."</p><p>Jill watched as Ada disappeared through one of the two doors and then returned as fast as she went.</p><p>"Go ahead," she pointed to the door she had just come out of before settling back down on her chair to file her nails.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Moira can you get Polly ready because we need to go now," Barry shouted from the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>"Barry, can you tell the girls I'll see them after school."</p><p>"Will do, honey." Barry kissed his wife goodbye and watched her leave then turned back to the stairs, "Moira."</p><p>"Daddy, why do we have to go to the same school as you work?" Moira grumbled dragging her school bag downstairs.</p><p>"Where's Polly?"</p><p>Moira shrugged. "She said she wanted to get ready on her own."</p><p>oOo</p><p>When Jill entered the room, she saw a young woman with long blonde hair that fell just passed her shoulders. She was sat with a smug smile on her face, her arms folded over her chest.</p><p>"My name is Alex Wesker. You've met my brother Albert, he was the one that will have interviewed you for the job. He's the vice principle here." Alex told her standing up. "If you'd like we can get started with a tour. Your first class isn't while after dinner so you have plenty of time to get to know the school a little better."</p><p>"I don't mind getting straight into it," Jill said bluntly.</p><p>Alex just smiled at her and then continued on. "Ada would you hold my calls for a few hours while I give this lovely young lady a tour,"</p><p>"Of course," Ada replied.</p><p>"So, just down the corridor is the Math, English, Geography and Science classes," Alex explained taking her a tour through the upstairs corridor.</p><p>"It's a big school. Did you ever get lost when you first started working here?" Jill asked curiously.</p><p>"No and you won't either. Don't worry I keep a very close eye on my staff. Do you play the piano, Miss Valentine?" Alex asked trying to change the subject.</p><p>"What's that got to do with anything?"</p><p>"I'm looking for a part time music teacher. It's just the students have one free period and I'd like them to spend it learning something rather than standing around the halls taking space up."</p><p>"I could have a go."</p><p>Alex and Jill had made it downstairs now, passing classes as they walked through the corridor. "So this is the art class. We have the cafeteria down to the right along with the toilets. This is the computer class and here is where you'll be working," Alex told her stopping outside the last classroom. "The gym is just this way."</p><p>They stopped just inside the doorway of the hall. "Mr Redfield a word please."</p><p>The man came over to greet them and turned all his attention to the young woman. "Hey you must be the new teacher."</p><p>"Jill Valentine," Jill gave him a smile.</p><p>"Chris Redfield. If you need me anytime you can either find me in here or the computer room."</p><p>Alex's phone started to ring. "If you will excuse me I have to take this, any problems just ask Mr Wesker."</p><p>oOo</p><p>Claire was on her way to the school to surprise her brother at work. Since she had time, she decided to take a quick detour to the cafe not far from the school. There wasn't a queue so she went straight to the counter.</p><p>"Can I help you?" a woman asked.</p><p>"I would like to order a cheese burger to go."</p><p>"Is that it?"</p><p>"Yes," Claire confirmed holding out the money ready.</p><p>"Ok, it'll just be 10 minutes."</p><p>Claire finally went back on her way to the school. Once she had arrived, she parked her bike up on the side of the road seen as she wasn't allowed to use the car park as it was only reserved for the staff and students.</p><p>"I'm finally here," she said aloud to herself. She placed her helmet on the bike and headed to the gate at the top of the path that led down to the school.</p><p>"You have got to be kidding me," she thought aloud to herself again.</p><p>She then noticed a young man with light brown hair, wearing a blue uniform.</p><p>"Excuse me," Claire shouted through the gate to get his attention which actually worked.</p><p>The young man eventually walked over to her after checking out his surroundings probably making sure it was him she was talking to.</p><p>"Can I help you?" the man asked looking a little confused.</p><p>"Can you let me in?" she blurted out.</p><p>"Seen as you're outside and you don't look young enough to be in school. I don't think I can."</p><p>"You're security, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, first day on the job actually." Leon said truthfully.</p><p>Claire let out a breath and decided to go back to her bike and wait, on the plus side it would give her time to eat her burger she hadn't eaten.</p><p>Leon felt sorry for the young woman and removed his keys from his pocket. "Hey wait. Seen as it's nearly time for school to end, I'll let you in just this once."</p><p>Leon opened the gate just enough to let her in and locked it straight back up.</p><p>"Thanks," Claire smiled then held out her hand for the young man to shake. "Claire. Claire Redfield."</p><p>"Leon Kennedy," the young man replied shaking it. "I'll walk you up."</p><p>"How are you finding your first day at school?" Claire decided to ask making conversation.</p><p>Leon was just about to answer when he was cut off by a woman shouting.</p><p>"Natalia, I've told you before about misbehaving."</p><p>"Kids have to be kids sometimes, right?" Claire tapped the woman in passing.</p><p>"Not when she gets kicked out of every nursery I put her in," the woman told her stopping to stand next to the red head.</p><p>Claire knelt down. "You should listen to your mom."</p><p>"She's not my daughter. I'm her temporary foster parent until we find her another home," the woman explained.</p><p>"What happened to her parents?" Claire asked, coming to stand face to face with the woman.</p><p>"Her birth mother gave her up when she was just a baby and her last foster parents died in an explosion when she was three."</p><p>"Wow, she's not had the best of lives."</p><p>"Could I give you a card? We're always looking for new families," the woman said before dragging the little girl off.</p><p>They must have been talking for a good ten minutes seen as the school bell rang for the students to leave.</p><p>"You should be ok now. I have to go and open the gates," Leon told her slowly backing away.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Claire arrived at the gym to find nobody about, not even her brother. She headed out into the corridor to look around. She passed a class only for her to realise someone was in there without students. She doubled back and knocked on the open door.</p><p>The woman turned to look at the redhead.</p><p>"Have you seen Chris Redfield?"</p><p>"Who's asking?" Jill asked.</p><p>"Claire Redfield. Chris is my brother," Claire confirmed.</p><p>"He said he'd be in the computer room. I can take you if you'd like?" the woman offered.</p><p>Claire just nodded and waited until the woman grabbed her bag and coat.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Chris, there's someone here to see you." Jill told him excitedly.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Chris asked, shocked to see his sister.</p><p>"I wanted to surprise you, see how your first day at work is. Plus I love the cheese burgers here," Claire smiled guiltily.</p><p>"Claire, how's college going?" Barry asked coming over to give her a hug.</p><p>"It's going great thank you."</p><p>"I'm going to go, Ciao." Jill told them waving.</p><p>"Take care," Chris waved back.</p><p>"See you tomorrow," Barry added.</p><p>"Daddy, are we going home yet?" Moira shouted barging through the door with Polly.</p><p>"Yes in a minute. Daddy's just working on something," he told them then turning back to Chris who was on the computer. "So can you sort it for tomorrow?"</p><p>"Claire can catch we catch up a little later?" Chris pleaded with his sister.</p><p>"Fine, how about I take these two down to the cafe and you can text when you're done." Claire volunteered.</p><p>"Thanks, Claire," Barry smiled.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Leon walked around the school checking every classroom to make sure none of the students were still here. He had already talked with Barry and Chris. He headed up to Alex's office to lock up, he opened the door to her secretaries office and it looked as though no one was in so he was just about to lcok the door when he heard something coming from Alex's office. He slowly opened the door and walked further in until he felt something hard hit the back of his head.</p><p>"Ow," he groaned.</p><p>The lights suddenly turned on. "Who are you?" a voice asked from behind.</p><p>"I'm security for this school," Leon explained turning to face a dark haired woman. "I was told by Miss Wesker to lock her office up."</p><p>"Sorry," the woman apologised putting the mug down she had used to hit Leon over the head with. "I thought you might have been an intruder."</p><p>"It's finenext time call out," Leon told her rubbing at his head. "Who are you anyway?"</p><p>"Ada Wong Alex's secretary," Ada introduced herself before turning to leave, she then stopped to say one last thing, "I do hope your head feels better tomorrow."</p><p>Leon just watched as the woman walked out of the office without a care in the world, he then noticed something shiny on the floor. Picking it up it for a closer inspection he found it to be a gold locket.</p><p>"This must be that woman's," he thought before calling out to her, "Ada wait."</p><p>oOo</p><p>Claire was just heading out of the school when she noticed a blonde woman with short blonde hair talking a little too loud to a young girl. Her hair seemed to match the woman's.</p><p>"Look Sherry honey, I need you to stay here," the woman told the young girl.</p><p>"Why can't I go with you?" Sherry asked.</p><p>"Mommy has something she needs to do," the woman explained.</p><p>"Claire," Moira pulled at her arm.</p><p>"One minute," Claire let go of the girls, " Excuse me, I'm going down to the cafe down the road, I can take your daughter as well while you're done that is."</p><p>"No my husband will be arriving soon and I don't want my daughter going with a stranger."</p><p>"I was only thinking about your daughter, having to sit here alone," Claire spat back before returning to Moira and Polly.</p><p>What Claire didn't know is someone was watching her every move very closely from the minute she managed to get into the school to the argument with the blonde woman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 5 Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early Monday morning and another school day. The teachers were always at school one hour earlier than the students, leaving them to enjoy that lay in. Except for two students. Claire had dragged both Sherry and Natalia out of bed half asleep because she needed to be at work to set up. She didn't know anyone that was free that could bring them up a little later. Leon was already there and Barry had to drag his own daughters to school.</p><p>"I'm heading inside if you need me you know where I am," Claire told both the girls.</p><p>"I'm coming with you," Natalia called behind the young woman.</p><p>Sherry watched as Claire headed inside leaving her just outside the building. She then noticed a familiar young man who look to be engrossed in a conversation with Ada.</p><p>"Leon," Sherry shouted, deciding to run over to him.</p><p>"Hey Sherry," Ada greeted the young girl.</p><p>"Hey Ada."</p><p>"See ya around, handsome," Ada winked, leaving them both to it.</p><p>"Hey Sherry, how can I help you?" Leon asked trying his best not to sound frustrated.</p><p>"Well Claire has got someone from the adoption agency coming. Probably to see how she's treating me and I was hoping you would be there to show some support."</p><p>"Yeah sure, just tell me when?"</p><p>"Around 2pm today." Sherry confirmed.</p><p>"I'll just ask Raymond to cover for me." Leon reassured the blonde.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Claire had just finished writing up some equations on the board and was just handing out the last of the work books when she received a knock on the door. She turned around to see a familiar blonde.</p><p>"Miss Wesker, is there something wrong?"</p><p>"No everything is fine, but I do need a word with you in my office, after dinner."</p><p>Claire was about to refuse when Alex interrupted her. "I know you don't have a class, I've checked your schedule."</p><p>"May I ask, what its about?" Claire raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Alex stepped closer to the young woman. "It's actually about one or two of your students. Would you like me to go on?"</p><p>"Well after dinner it is. Now if you don't mind. I have a class to teach." Claire pointed towards the students now starting to pile in.</p><p>Alex just smiled at her before turning to one of the students. "Ashley your hat."</p><p>"Sorry Miss Wesker," Ashley apologised removing it from her head then taking a seat next to Sherry. "Wow someone's in a bad mood."</p><p>"Yes because usually she's really chipper," Sherry sarcastically replied</p><p>"Ok settle down, I've put some books out with the same equations that I have written on the board. We can do the first lot together then I want you to do the others on your own," Claire explained.</p><p>"Does the principle know you treat us like first graders," a young girl spoke up, she had long blonde hair that fell just passed her shoulders.</p><p>"Look Alexia, if you think you can do these equations on your own be my guest but I will check them in great detail to make sure you don't have one wrong answer," Claire set her straight.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Helena, no running it's dinner time not the school holidays."</p><p>"Sorry Miss Radames," Helena apologised.</p><p>Carla made her way over to the dining hall counter to be greeted by a familiar face.</p><p>"Hey Carla how was your class?" Allyson asked looking at her sisters disgusted face.</p><p>"Well I was trying to teach the kids how to make something new but it was just another failure," Carla explained leaning against the counter.</p><p>A queue now started to form as kids scrambled into the hall to get their dinner. Allyson was trying to comfort her sister and serve the kids at the same time. "You will get there I mean with everything that has happened with Simmons. I'm just glad your ok and working again."</p><p>"Can I get served yet?" Moira asked, her arms folded.</p><p>"Manners, I'm sure you know what they are," Carla told her.</p><p>"Rachael, could you take over for me?" The blonde asked.</p><p>Rachael was just in the middle of putting some food on one side for Alex and Albert. "Don't forget, I can only cover for so long."</p><p>Allyson removed her apron and walked out of the kitchen so she could talk to her sister properly.</p><p>"Have you heard from Simmons since?"</p><p>"No and I don't want to. He can throw himself under a train for all I care."</p><p>"Come on let's get you some dinner," Allyson smiled trying to put her sisters mind to something else.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Claire decided to head up to Alex's office a little earlier than she was needed. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. As usual the receptionist took her time to invite her in.</p><p>"Come in," Ada told her in the politest voice she could muster. Her eyes widened at seeing who it was. "Claire, what do we owe the pleasure?"</p><p>"Alex told me she wanted to see me," Claire explained.</p><p>Ada looked at the appointment book on the computer. "Well she told me to book you in after dinner. You still have 15 minutes yet."</p><p>"The earlier I get in the quicker I can leave." Claire smiled.</p><p>"She's on the phone at the moment anyway." Ada pointed towards the slightly open door.</p><p>"Who with?" Claire asked curiously.</p><p>"Sorry, I forgot to ask. "Ada sarcastically replied.</p><p>"I told you I wanted it by the end of the week," they both heard Alex shout.</p><p>Claire headed over to the slightly open door, she couldn't see anything so she decided to just listen instead. Ada couldn't help but smile to herself.</p><p>"Claire Redfield, that's correct." She heard the woman say.</p><p>"I need it now," the woman said again this time in a slightly lower tone.</p><p>There was a few silent moments and then something getting slammed on the table. Making the redhead jump.</p><p>"What do you think she's talking about?" a voice asked from below Claire.</p><p>"I don't know I only got half of the conversation," Claire then realised the voice didn't sound like Ada's. Looking down she saw Natalia laid down underneath, eavesdropping just like the young woman.</p><p>Claire was about to say something when footsteps was heard coming closer to the door. She quickly grabbed Natalia and pulled her to her feet dragging her away from the door just as Alex opened it.</p><p>"Miss Redfield your early and what is Natalia doing here?"</p><p>Ada stood up to stand behind the young girl, "Sorry she was doing an errand for me. I'll take her back to class before Miss Valentine comes looking for her."</p><p>"Thank you, Ada. Claire if you would." Alex gestured for the young woman to step into her office.</p><p>She watched as the redhead walked passed her and sat down on the chair.</p><p>"Look I don't know why you want to see me but there must be some kind of mistake. I haven't done anything wrong yet." Claire tried to explain.</p><p>Alex pulled her chair around to sit next to the young woman. "I'm not saying you've done anything wrong. I've just had a few complaints from Albert and Alexia about your teaching methods."</p><p>"Yeah she threatened me earlier about it," Claire told her, avoiding eye contact with the older woman. "I didn't know she would go through with actually saying something."</p><p>"She's been at it for weeks. She must really hate you or love you." Alex smirked. "How's Alexia's grades anyway?"</p><p>Claire finally met eye contact with the blonde. "Not good but not bad.</p><p>"Well leave it to me. I'll have a word with her. Don't worry." Alex tapped the young girl on the knee before standing and showing Claire the door.</p><p>Just as the redhead stood to leave. Alex grabbed her by the wrist. "By the way, your lucky I like you. Don't eavesdrop again on conversations that dont concern you."</p><p>oOo</p><p>"See you tomorrow, Miss Radames." Sherry turned to head out when someone stepped in front of her. "Simmons, did everything go ok with Claire?"</p><p>"Yes everything is fine, your in good hands," Simmons told her, "Now if you could excuse me I'd like to talk to Miss Radames."</p><p>"Of course." Sherry managed to squeeze around the man.</p><p>Claire, I need to find Jake before we leave," they heard the blonde shout out in the corridor.</p><p>"She has quite the lungs on her doesn't she?" Simmons laughed.</p><p>"What do you want Derek?" Carla asked not happy to see her ex work colleague.</p><p>"Since I had some business to take care of here. I thought I would come and say hi."</p><p>"You've said it now you can leave," Carla nodded towards the door.</p><p>Simmons shut the door so no one would hear them. "We need to talk, Carla and I am not leaving until we do."</p><p>"How did you find me anyway?"</p><p>"I have my ways. When your girlfriend walks out on you for no reason at all. It becomes my job to find out why?"</p><p>"Wow, I knew you was something but I didn't think being dense was part of it," Carla laughed. "If you'll excuse me I have an actual home to go to."</p><p>Simmons watched as Carla turned her back to him to grab her bag and coat. The minute she turned back to head out Simmons was right there in front of her. His hand clasped around her throat he pushed her back against the wall making her drop everything she had in her hands.</p><p>"Don't mess with me Carla." Simmons spat in her ear.</p><p>"What are you going to do? You can't hurt me, not here. Unless you want everyone to know what you did to me or tried to do." Carla smirked. "You are are as psychotic as they come and I will make sure you go down."</p><p>"I don't know what your talking about," Simmons calmed down a little but before letting go of the blonde, he whispered one more thing. "There is more than one way to make you mine."</p><p>Carla pulled at her scarf to loosen it a little so she could breathe. She then rubbed at the part where he had gripped her neck.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Jill," a blonde woman shouted.</p><p>"Hey, Rachael. What's wrong?" Jill asked putting her stuff in the back of the BMW.</p><p>"Could I get a ride home?" Rachael asked. She noticed the older woman's car seemed to be parked slightly over the line of the parking space. "Do you always take two spaces up when you park?"</p><p>Jill stood up straight to look at the blonde. She started to play with her long pony tail. "I thought you were carpooling with Jessica and Gina."</p><p>"I was but Gina had to leave early, not feeling too good. Probably a school bug going around and Jessica is having to cover detention for Alex.</p><p>"Come on then. Hop in I don't mind the company." Jill gave her a teasing wink.</p><p>Jill side glanced at Rachael every now and then but mostly kept her eyes on the road. The blonde seemed to be quiet the whole ride to her house. "I don't mean to pry but is everything ok?"</p><p>"Yeah everything's fine." The blonde turned to stare out of the window of the passenger door.</p><p>"You can talk to me you know."</p><p>"It's probably nothing but this morning I thought I saw Barry and Albert arguing. It seemed really heated. I wouldnt have thought it was anything but after I saw them. I got down graded to washing dishes." Rachael explained.</p><p>"It could have been worse." Jill smiled still not taking her eyes off the road.</p><p>"How?" Rachael asked turning to look at Jill.</p><p>Jill pulled the car to stop and turned to look at Rachael. "I'll talk to Barry about it tomorrow. Don't worry it's probably nothing."</p><p>The brunette finally arrived at the blondes house. Once Rachael had left, Jill couldnt help the feeling of dread in her stomach. One thing she liked about the younger girl was she was never wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Don't fall asleep on us Jill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire walked into the staff room to be greeted by both Rachael and Jill.</p><p>"You look just how I feel." Claire told them looking at Jill, who seemed to be cradling her coffee. She looked like she could fall asleep at any moment.</p><p>"Weskers got me doing some extra curriculum."</p><p>"Should we even ask?" Claire winked at Rachael.</p><p>"Not like that. Just wanting me to look into something for him." Jill corrected.</p><p>"Talking of Weskers. Alex wants me to help out with the Halloween decorations."</p><p>"Yeah I've seen the poster she's put up about it." Rachael pointed towards the notice board.</p><p>"A Halloween party? First time I've heard about it." Jill thought out loud. she stepped over to the notice board to get a closer look and then back to the others.</p><p>"Maybe if you start talking to Alex nicely, she might actually tell you things," Rachael mocked.</p><p>"Are you both going then?" Jill asked curiously.</p><p>"Maybe." Claire shrugged. "I mean if I dont she might sack me."</p><p>"I doubt it. As long as there are snacks. I'm in." Rachael smiled trying to hold in a laugh.</p><p>"You dnt know the woman."</p><p>"I better get to class before the students start looking for me." Jill gave Rachael's arm a playful squeeze on the way passed.</p><p>"Miss Redfield, should I even ask why your not in class." A voice was heard coming from behind the redhead.</p><p>"Miss Wesker." Claire turned to see the blonde in the doorway. "I was just on my way up."</p><p>"In that case we can walk together."</p><p>"Did I miss a coffee morning or something?" Claire asked, sarcastically looking at the coffee in Alex's hand.</p><p>"Well, sweetheart. If I knew you had a coffee shortage at your house I would have bought one for you." Alex sarcastically spat back.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Claire stood at the front of her class, writing down a few equations for them to do. She took one glance at the door just to see the person she needed to talk to.</p><p>"I want you to start the first problem on your own. Then we'll check it together." Claire told them before heading out into the corridor.</p><p>"Leon," Claire called. "Can I have a word?"</p><p>"Everything ok?"</p><p>"I need you to pick up Sherry tonight." The redhead told him</p><p>"Why? What are you doing?" Leon asked stepping further toards the young woman.</p><p>"Alex wants me to help with the decorating."</p><p>"Yeah. Ok," Leon agreed.</p><p>She was about to go back to class when she heard her name.</p><p>"Claire." Leon shouted the redhead back. "Drive home safe."</p><p>"I always do." Claire gave him a playful wink.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Leon spent his dinner looking through the newspaper at the cinema page. Checking to see what films were playing.</p><p>"Mind if I sit?" Sherry asked placing her tray on the table and pulling a seat up.</p><p>"Not at all." Leon smiled,</p><p>"What are you looking at?"</p><p>"Don't say anything, but I was going to take Ada out to see a movie tonight."</p><p>"Wait, like a date." Sherry squealed then lowered her voice. "So are you two going out then?"</p><p>"Nope just friends." Leon said not taking his eyes off the paper.</p><p>"Of course. So have you found one?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Can I help?" Sherry asked.</p><p>Leon just shrugged then gave her the paper. He remembered what Claire had asked him to do. "Sherry, seen as Claire's working late. Do you fancy coming with?"</p><p>"Really. Yeah of course." Sherry shouted excitedly, she then realised what Leon had just said. "Wait, Claire's working late. She didn't say anything."</p><p>"Probably didn't know herself. It was a last minute thing." Leon shrugged.</p><p>"Claire." He heard Sherry shout.</p><p>"Sherry, the paper." Leon called after her.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Raymond." Jessica called.</p><p>"What do you want now? Shouldn't you be glaring at Chris."</p><p>"Jealous?" Jessica smirked. "Have you seen Rachael?"</p><p>"Why would I have seen her?" Raymond asked furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>"I thought she was supposed to be helping you on security." Jessica</p><p>"Last time I saw her she said she had to work in the kitchen. Don't ask me why. I haven't a clue, she's not talking to me." The man explained.</p><p>"Well seen as you're here. I'm having trouble with the waste disposal."</p><p>"I can fix it. All I need is five minutes." Raymond confirmed.</p><p>"Is that all?" Jessica asked shockly.</p><p>"It's an easy fix, so yeah." He confirmed.</p><p>"Ok, well I'll see you tonight." Jessica waved.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Gina tried to dodge around kids who were running around the school despite the teachers warnings.</p><p>Claire have you seen Rachael?" She asked, stopping the redhead in the middle of the corridor.</p><p>"No, have you checked the staff room?" Claire pointed over to the room.</p><p>"Yes, twice. If you do come across her can you tell her I need to talk to her?" Gina asked.</p><p>Claire nodded then left. Gina then headed to check the toilets. She slowly opened all the cubicle doors but one, which she found to be locked.</p><p>"Rachael, are you in there?" Gina banged on the door.</p><p>There was no answer just the sound of the door being unlocked. After a few minutes the door swung open to reveal the blonde.</p><p>What's up with you? You look worse than me when I had that bug." Gina made a disgusted face.</p><p>"I don't know, I just felt sick all of a sudden after breakfast." Rachael's eyes widened. She put her hand over her mouth and bent over the toilet again.</p><p>"I think you should go to the doctors. In fact I'll get Rebecca and I'm not taking no for an answer. Gina pointed, standing her ground.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Sherry sat patiently watching the clock slowly turn to 3pm. Jill was just finishing another session, teaching them how to play moonlight sonata</p><p>"I know you won't all be planning to be musicians but it's a great talent to have." Jill explained</p><p>"Yes, I can actually imagine when it would be needed. Probably at Christmas the whole family would be stood around the piano while your son, daughter, wife or husband is playing it and we all sing Christmas carols." Alexia said sarcastically. rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Wait, so your telling us that, you don't. Does that mean, my family's being doing it wrong these past few years?" Ashley asked hurt.</p><p>"Shut up Ashley no one wants to hear about your life." Alexia taunted back.</p><p>"Yeah well at least I have one. Where do you have your family dinners? In the school cafeteria." Ashley turned to Sherry onky to get a laugh back.</p><p>"Calm down you two." Jill cut in. "Class is for learning not fighting, that's what breaks and end of school is for. Anyway back on subject. I want you all to research a piece of music, you would like to learn. Then bring it into next weeks lesson.</p><p>"I should bring Jake in. He can play the piano for me." Sherry whispered to Ashley.</p><p>The school bell rang. Telling everyone it was the end of school.</p><p>"So if I don't receive one piece of music from each of you. I will write a letter to your parents." Sherry heard Jill call out before heading out of the classroom.</p><p>The blonde headed to her locker, grabbed the rest of her books and headed out to the main entrance. It didn't take long before both Leon and Ada emerged.</p><p>"Ready?" Leon asked both his girls.</p><p>They both nodded in agreement.</p><p>"So, how was school?" Ada asked walking beside Sherry.</p><p>"The usual. Miss Valentine, really loves to give us homework." Sherry explained, rolling her eyes."</p><p>"Don't forget that your homework is probably 30 percent of your grade."</p><p>Sherry decided to change the subject. "If you tell me how you and Leon met. I'll tell you how i met Claire abd Leon."</p><p>"Deal, well for starters..."</p><p>"She tried to kil me." Leon cut the woman off.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Alex had let both Leon and Raymond leave early seen as she was staying behind to help Claire decorate. They had actually finished quite early and she had then decided to finish some paper work. It was going on for about 9pm so she decided to call it a night. Pulling the door shut and making sure it was locked. The blonde headed out, noticing a light on coming from the Maths class. She went over to investigate.</p><p>"I thought you would've gone home?" Alex said aloud.</p><p>Upon hearing the voice, Claire jumped, nearly falling off her chair. "Miss Wesker."</p><p>"Alex," the blonde corrected.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to do some marking."</p><p>"Where's your two shadows?"</p><p>"They're both out with friend's. That's why I thought I'd stay a little longer." Claire looked at the paperwork then at Alex. "In fact I could finish the rest off at home."</p><p>"Don't go on my account. I will charge you for the extra electricity bill though." Alex smirked, walking further into the room. She saw the shocked expression on the young woman's face and decided to put her out of her misery. "I'm not being serious, you know."</p><p>Alex slowly waked around the redheads chair dragging her fingers across the back of it. "I really do envy you. Staying late to mark your students papers."</p><p>"What is the point of telling them to do their homework, if I don't do mine." Claire told her, starting to mark another paper.</p><p>"Is that what they're calling it now." The older woman circled the redhead. " Tell me, the real reason you decided to stay a little longer."</p><p>She then stopped just behind the young woman. Bending down so she was close enough to whisper in her ear. "I get it you want to impress me.</p><p>"Well actually. I just thought since I was here, I could finish these."</p><p>"I like the way you think, miss Redfield. "Alex stepped around to the front of the young woman's desk. "How about I go downstairs and make us a coffee. I don't want you doing miss Valentines trick and falling asleep at your desk."</p><p>Claire just smiled and nodded in agreement.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Jill was just getting into her apartment from a little late night shoping, when her phone started to ring, she pulled it from her bag to look at the incoming caller.</p><p>"Hey Rachael. What's up?" Jill asked, pushing open her apartment door.</p><p>"I just wanted to make sure you got home safe."</p><p>"I'm just going through the door now. Have you talked to Raymond yet?"</p><p>"No and I'm not going to." Rachael replied going through her fridge.</p><p>Jill just sighed. "Well I'm not going to push. How did you go at the doctors?"</p><p>"They have no clue what it is. Probably food poisoning."</p><p>"I hope you'll be feeling up to the Halloween party."</p><p>"Hope so." The blonde suddenly went silent for a few minutes before speaking again. "I won't be a minute. I think Gina's back.</p><p>"Gina is that you?" Jill heard Rachael call.</p><p>"How did you get in. No get away from aaaahhhhhhhhhh." she screamed.</p><p>Rachael can you hear me? What's happening?" Jill panicked. She shot back out of the door. Not bothering to lock it behind her.</p><p>"Please stay away from me. Ah god why me?" Rachael questioned.</p><p>"Rachael," she then heard someone else scream.</p><p>Jill climbed into her car and shot straight over to her friends. Once she arrived, both Rachael and Gina were on the floor out cold. She pulled out her phone and disalled 911.</p><p>"There still alive," she told the paramedics on the phone. Checking their pulses.</p><p>"Come on Rachael, stay with me. You too Gina. The ambulance is on its way." Jill told them, mostly reassuring herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trick or Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can we get started?" A light haired man asked, walking into the schools office.</p><p>Does anyone know you're here?" Another man asked, his dark hair was combed back off his face.</p><p>"No, not even my daughter." The light haired man confirmed.</p><p>"I do hope everything is ready for tonight." He then said in a threatening manner.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late, Wesker. I hope I haven't missed much." Another one burst in through the door. This one seemed a little younger than the other two. His ginger hair was more messier than the other two.</p><p>"No nothing much as usual" Albert confirmed.</p><p>oOo</p><p>It was the night of the party and Jessica went over to one of the tables to grab herself a drink. Her eyes then landed on a dark haired woman talking to Chris. She was dressed in what looked to be a pirate outfit. Her long hair were hung in curls just passed her shoulders.</p><p>"Jill, nice outfit." Jessica commented sarcastically. "It actually goes well with your personality."</p><p>"Just excuse me, ladies." Chris told them, putting his phone to his ear.</p><p>"Funny, so does yours. If I decide to adopt a cat. You'll be the first one I take home." Jill smiled.</p><p>Jessica started to fan herself with her hand. "I hope you're not trying to turn to me on."</p><p>"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm taken."</p><p>"Not if I have my way." Jessica winked. She then turned back to Chris who was just putting his phone away. "Who was on the phone?"</p><p>"Albert, he's running a little late. He was also telling me about the new soccer field that is being built.</p><p>"Work. I should have known." Jessica rolled her eyes but pretended to look interested. "Go on."</p><p>"How's the party going?"</p><p>"Barry," Jill's smile widened at seeing her friend, giving him a hug. "I thought you couldn't make it."</p><p>"I'm not stopping, Moira left her jacket here. I just came to pick it up." Barry held the young girls coat up. "I've just left her in the car just in case I couldn't find it."</p><p>"So one drink won't hurt. Will it?" Jill pointed towards the bowl of punch. "Don't worry it's child friendly."</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Nice costume. Very, revealing." Ada said looking the woman up and down. "Who are you trying to be, Lisa Garland? The red cardigan kind of gives it away."</p><p>I'll take that as a compliment, coming from you." Carla folded her arms across her chest. "I'm guessing you didn't get the memo about dressing up.</p><p>"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Ada smirked.</p><p>"No, I don't do those. Where's your black cat and pointed nose?" Carla laughed. Her eyes trailed from the witch's hat down to Ada's long black dress. "I hate to tell you this because I don't want you embarrasing yourself but I think your thighs might be too big for the dress, there's a split up one side of it.</p><p>Ada just shook her head and tried to hold a laugh in.</p><p>"Carla." A voice called from behind Ada.</p><p>Both women turned to see Jill coming over.</p><p>"I love your costume. Very sexy." Carla said once the dark haired woman was in close contact.</p><p>Jill threw her arms up in disbelief. "I was going to say that."</p><p>"Well, thanks. I was actually coming as Ada but my wig blew off outside."</p><p>Carla, you really don't stop to impress. Do you?" Ada questioned. Folding her arms.</p><p>"Hey, its my three favourite girls." Leon greeted, tipping his pirate hat."</p><p>oOo</p><p>Alex was just grabbing herself a glass of punch. Footsteps were heard just behind. She knew who it was without turning around.</p><p>"So underneath that hard interior. Your really an angel." Claire blurted out before she could stop herself.</p><p>Alex never flinched, instead she just turned to face the woman in question with a smirk plastered on her face.</p><p>"I was just going to say the same thing to you." She said handing her a glass of punch. "I wouldn't have took you for a country girl. Are you sure those shorts arn't illegal?"</p><p>"Oh come on, they're not that short. Anyway you can blame my boyfirend. He told me to wear them."</p><p>"You never told me you had a boyfriend." Gina cut in.</p><p>"Gina, Rachael. Look at you two. Let me guess little red riding hood?" Claire said changing the subject fast. She pointed to Gina first and then to Rachael. "Alice in wonderland."</p><p>"It was Gina's idea." Rachael put an arm around her sister.</p><p>"A girl has to keep with her English roots."</p><p>The lights suddenly started to flash and then the whole room went black.</p><p>"Ah, no," everyone started to moan.</p><p>"It's ok. The back up generator should kick in." Alex reassured them.</p><p>It didn't take long before the lights did come on.</p><p>"Hooray." Someone cheered once they lit up.</p><p>"Wait, where's Chris?" Jill asked noticing he wasn't in the hall.</p><p>"He was here a few minutes ago." Jessica said.</p><p>"Someone has lost quite a lot of blood. Lets hope it's not Chris." Barry confessed.</p><p>Jill ran over to Barry. "I'm going to look for him. Make sure he's ok."</p><p>"Jill, a word before you go." Albert placed a hand on her back to steer her over to a quiet area of the hall. "You're the only one I can trust. I'm counting on you to find him."</p><p>"Is there something you're not telliing us." Jill questioned.</p><p>"Look all I know is I think some wants this school to close and they're doing everything in their power to destroy it. I want you to find out who it is."</p><p>"Sure thing Wesker."</p><p>He then headed over to his sister. "If you need me, I'll be in my office."</p><p>Alex noticed everyone seemed to be getting a little nervous and agitated over waiting to see what had happened to Chris.</p><p>"Could I get your attention." Alex shouted over all the talking. "I know you're all worried but I would just like to reassure you all, that Chris will be fine and if any of you would like to leave. please do."</p><p>Carla was the first to speak up. "I better go. I 'm supposed to be babysitting Helena and Deborah. Allyson said she would pick them up for me. while I came here but I guess Chris has done me a favour."</p><p>"I'll walk you out." Ada offered.</p><p>"I'll see you all Monday." Leon waved his goodbyes."</p><p>"I'm staying. I need to know Chris is ok." Claire cut in.</p><p>"Me too," Rachael put her hand up. "Plus Jill is our ticket home.</p><p>Claire pulled her phone out from the back pocket of her shorts. She dialled Chris' number about 5 times but it went straight to voice mail. She then pushed it back into her pocket only to pull it out again to check her messages. She did this about every 5 minutes before finally caving in.</p><p>"I don't care what happens to me, but I can't just stay here and wait until we get news from Barry and Jill. I'm going to look for him myself."</p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alex put her hand on her shoulder to stop her from going anywhere. Before Claire could protest the lights suddenly went out again. This time, they didn't come back on.</p><p>"I'm going to call Jill. See if her and Barry are ok." Rachael grabbed her phone from her bag, she had hung at the back of the hall.</p><p>"Any luck?" Jessica asked after five minutes.</p><p>"No it just keeps going to voice mail. I'm going to go look for them."Rachael said walking back to Gina. "Stay here."</p><p>"Ok. Just be careful. You know what the doctor said." Gina whispered.</p><p>"I'll go with her." Jessica pit a hand on the young woman to stop her from worrying.</p><p>"You'll be needing some light. I'll go and grab you a flashlight from the store room." Alex offered.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"I'll meet you at the front. I'm just on my way out now." Carla told the blonde before hanging up. She grabbed the door handle and pulled on it. "It's locked."</p><p>"I can see that." Ada said then turning to Leon. "You don't happen to have any keys on you. Do you?"</p><p>"No, after every shift I usually leave them with Miss Wesker." Leon admitted.</p><p>"Looks like we're staying after all." Ada rolled her eyes. "Come on, we're not going to find her, standing here.</p><p>"Aaaahhhhhhh," a scream then echoed down the hall.</p><p>"Ada, if your can hold onto me." Leon smirked.</p><p>"In your dreams." Ada spat back.</p><p>"Is it me or did that scream sound like Jill. Come on we need to find her." Carla beckoned for them to follow her. She ran ahead and disappeared into the darkness.</p><p>"Carla, we should stick together." Leon called after her but it was too late. "Well looks like it's just us."</p><p>"Not now."</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Please tell me why I decided to come with. My feet are killing."</p><p>Rachael shined her torch around her surroudings looking for some sort of clue. "</p><p>"I never asked but how did you go on after the break in. Do they know who it is?" Jessica decided ask after her first conversation was ignored.</p><p>"I'm coping." The blonde then shook her head. "No they don't have any clue."</p><p>They passed a few classrooms which all seemed to be locked apart from one. Which happened to be the science lab.</p><p>"I think there's someone in there." Jessica tugged at her friends arm.</p><p>A dark figure sat at the front of the classroom, behind the desk just in front of the white board.</p><p>"Get behind me." Rachael waved for her to follow, close behind. She took small silent steps towards the figure.</p><p>"Um Chris is that you?" Jessica asked from behind the blonde.</p><p>Once they were close enough Rachael put her hand on his shoulder and brought the torch closer to his face. She then heard footsteps closing in on them.</p><p>"Oh god," she screamed dropping the torch and stumbling backwards.</p><p>"Rachael it's ok, I think it's just a dummy put here to look like Chris." Jessica reassured the blonde poking at the fake Chris.</p><p>"Its not the dummy I'm scared of." Rachael pointed to a thin figure in the doorway.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Ok Claire, you can do this." The redhead told herself over and over again.</p><p>She had waited until both Alex was out of the room before commencing her own search for Chris. Gina had offered to help out so they both took their phones and split up. They had both agreed to phone one an other if they saw anything. The only problem was she didn't count on her phone running out of battery and now she was stuck in the dark with no light.</p><p>"Well if all else fails lock the store room. Good one Alex." She mumbled to herself pulling on the door handle.</p><p>"Claire Redfield. There could be a murderer on the loose and you're wondering around on your own."</p><p>Claire jumped at the voice. "What's it to you. He's my brother and I will do whatever it takes to find him."</p><p>"You have got some nerves of steel on you. I must give you that." Albert took small steps towards the redhead making her back up to the wall "I never really cared for your brother and I certainly don't care what happens to you. If it was up to me I would get rid of you in an instant."</p><p>"Is that a threat? What did you do to my brother?"</p><p>"Questions, "Questions, "Questions, too bad you won't be getting an answer." Albert stopped just in front of the redhead and grabbed her by the throat.</p><p>She stamped on his foot to try and get away but failed. He did let her go but then gave her a back hand for her trouble. He hit her that hard she fell to the floor.</p><p>"Don't you dare do that again."</p><p>"Albert, can I ask why your assaulting my workers?" The blonde asked. Shining a torch their way.</p><p>"I was just putting her in her place. That's all." Albert replied. Straightening his glasses.</p><p>Alex watched as Albert walked back down the corridor before turning back to the younger woman.</p><p>"Well miss Redfield, is there anyone you're not going to fall out with?" Alex asked sarcastically giving the redhead a hand. "You're bleeding. We should be able to find something to clean you with."</p><p>"I can handle myself." Claire spat back. Checking her lip with the back of her hand.</p><p>"You should take my had while it's offered because you might not get another chance."</p><p>Claire nodded and took her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. School Isn’t the Place for Fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's quite a bruise." Alex said assessing her face."</p><p>"No thanks to your brother." Claire put her hands up to cover her eyes from the torch.</p><p>Alex then brought some cotton wool with anticeptic on it upto the redheads cut lip.</p><p>Claire pulled away a little. "Ow. My lip does belong to a human being."</p><p>"When did you become such a baby?" Alex asked laughing.</p><p>"Why don't you come closer and I'll tell you." Claire beckoned with her finger. She would show the woman in front of her how much of a baby she is.</p><p>"As much as it sounds tempting . I should go and get you an ice pack. I wouldn't want your face to swell." Alex opened the door ready to step out but turned back for one last remark. "Interesting outfit, by the way."</p><p>Claire just smiled to herself and waited until the older woman was clear of the office before making her move. She decided to head back into the hall so she could pick up a pocket knife, Chris had bought her.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Come on Barry. I'm bored, I wanna go home." Moira moaned. She looked around the car park but couldn't see no signs of life.</p><p>She waited a few more minutes before deciding to head into the school. She checked the glove compartment for a torch but couldn't find one. She knew her dad kept one in the car somewhere because her or Polly got the job at holding it when they got a flat tire. The last place to check was the boot.</p><p>"This'll do nicely." Moira smiled picking the torch up.</p><p>She headed over to the front door and found it to be locked.</p><p>"Uh ok. Why would anyone lock the school door?" Moira asked herself.</p><p>"Do I even want to know what adults do at a costume party?" Moira ponded that question for a good few minutes. "Maybe if I just peak through one of the windows, I might not get scarred for life." She headed back to the car to wait after seeing the classes were empty. Moira was nearly beside the vehicle when she heard a scream coming from inside.</p><p>"Ok that doesn't sound good." The dark haired thought looking running back just to realise she couldn't get in. She looked around for a way in. Her eyes landed on a brick nearby. Grabbing it with both hands she threw it at the window. "Where's Natalia when you need her?"</p><p>"Wait I recognise this palce it's the technology room." Moira headed out of the classroom just in time to see a shadowy figure heading down the corridor. She slowly walked quietly behind them until they disappeared into the main hall. She waited outside hoping to catch them and find out what's going on. As if right on que the person then made an appearance.</p><p>"Got you." Moira jumped out, only to get a knife pointed at her. "Wait, don't do it, you'll regret it."</p><p>"Moira? What are you doing here?" The figure questioned.</p><p>"Claire." Moira screamed after shining the torch in the woman's face. I came to find Barry. He said he wouldn't be long. That was like an hour ago.</p><p>"Sorry," the redhead apologised. Putting her knife away.</p><p>"Are you really going to use that?" Moira pointed towards towards the knife.</p><p>"Yeah its more reliable than any person. Plus everyone has disappeared. So I was just looking fir them.</p><p>"I'm coming with you."</p><p>"No. I can't let you." Claire put a hand on the young girls shoulder.</p><p>"So how are you planning to see? Wait you probably don't need to. You can just poke everyone you see until you get the right person." Moira smiled then held the torch up. "Look, I'll be on flashlight duty only."</p><p>"Fine." Claire nodded her head in confirmation.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Rachael looked towrds the figure in the doorway. "Jill is that you?"</p><p>The figure stepped into the bit of light that was coming from the blondes torch. Which she had dropped earlier in shock.</p><p>"I thought we would never find you." Rachael walked towrds the dark haired woman.</p><p>Before she could get close enough. Jill quicky brought her leg up and kicked her right in the abdomen. Making the blonde hit the floor.</p><p>"Jill." Jessica screamed. She ran towards her friend who was sat on the floor gripping the place she had just been hit.</p><p>"Jess, please help. There's something wrong."</p><p>"Yeah I can see that. Come on we need to get you out of here first. We can help Jill later." Jessica felt someone closing in on her. Before she had time to react. The older woman lifted her leg up and kicked her straight in the face knocking her out cold.</p><p>"Don't do this Jill." Rachael pleaded. She kept her eyes on the other woman while she scrambed to her feet. She quickly grabbed the table to help her balance while she had look around for something to use.</p><p>The only problem was this woman was her friend and she didn't understand why she was doing this. She really wanted to use something to fight back but couldn't. She knocked a few chairs down to block herself from Jill, before escaping through the doorway only to bump into something.</p><p>"Raymond what are?" Rachael didn't get chance to say the rest seen as his fist collided with her face.</p><p>"We give you one simple job and you can't even do that." Raymond scolded the woman. He threw the blonde over his shoulder and headed to the back of the school. "Don't worry I will be back for the other."</p><p>oOo</p><p>Carla headed through the downstairs corridor checking every room. Finding no signs of anything suspisious. She headed to Jills classroom hoping the torch was still there that she had confiscated from a student the other day.</p><p>"It doesn't hurt if I borrow it now. Will it?" Carla thought to herself taking it from the cupboard. She then felt a cold draft going up her legs. Turning to look at the window she noticed one had been smashed.</p><p>"Oh look at that someone has created me an escape route."</p><p>"Carla," she heard someone shout.</p><p>The blonde was just about to throw herself out the window when she heard her name being called. She was then torn between getting herself out or finding the person who was shouting her.</p><p>"That is it. You owe me." Carla headed back through the classroom to find the owner of the voice. "I'm in here she called through the doorway.</p><p>"I should have known you'd be hiding in here." Ada came to a stop just in front of the blonde.</p><p>"We should stick together. Remember we're safer in numbers." Leon proudly said.</p><p>"Did you find anything?" Ada asked. Folding her arms.</p><p>"No, just a way out." Carla pointed towrds the busted window.</p><p>"I'm actually surprised you stayed. I thought you would have been on your way home by now."</p><p>"Now why would I do that." The blonde smirked.</p><p>"Come on we better get moving. Shouldn't stay in one place too long." Leon nodded for them to follow.</p><p>Ada stopped in her tracks when she felt an extra presence behind her. Turning around fast, she quickly ducked to avoid the hit to the back of her head. "Miss Valentine. What do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>Jill never said a word, she just stared with a fiery gaze. She still wore her pirate costume with a fake sword attached to one side of her skirt and a dagger to the other side. Taking it out she held it so the blade was pointing towards Ada.</p><p>"What are you going to do with a fake dagger?"</p><p>To show the woman they weren't playing games. She quickly turned and threw it at the wall behind her.</p><p>Ada's eyes widened but only for a split second, "Leon, take Carla and go."</p><p>"I'm not leaving you." Leon demanded. "It's my job to protect people like you."</p><p>"Don't worry, I can take care of myself."</p><p>Leon grabbed Carla and headed down the hall. Once Ada knew they were safe. She could now put everything in to the fight.</p><p>Jill somersaulted backwards to put some room between her and the other woman. Once she was close enough to the wall behind her she pulled the knife back out and stood a few feet away from her opponent.</p><p>Jill's face never changed instead she turned the dagger sidewards and headed towards Ada. She started to her swirl her bladed hand to keep the woman in front of her guessing where she was going to strike. Her other hand was kept close to her chest for defence.</p><p>Jill then went in to stab the woman in the shoulder but she just managed to dodge with ease. Without hesitation she brought it back up to slice her across the chest.</p><p>Ada managed to dodge her once again. Oh so she thought anyway until she followed the woman's gaze down. There it was, she had actually made a cut in her dress showing a bit of bra.</p><p>"I knew there was a reason I decided to wear bras tonight." Ada said with a smile on her face. She knew that look on Jills face all too well. She took off the witches hat that had miraculously managed to stay on and threw it at Jill trying to get her off guard.</p><p>The woman was fast and she managed swat it out of the way fast. Ada brought one fist up to her face for distraction while she brought her other fist under to punch her in the stomach making her double over. Ada took it as her opportunity to somersault over the woman.</p><p>She now managed to get Jill in a head lock but she managed to get out of it by bringing her leg up to kick her in the head. The dark haired woman was too dazed and a little preoccupied with the woman in front she didn't feel the person behind her. She felt a sharp prick in the neck and was out like a light.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Carla pick up." Allyson whispered to herself. Not getting an answer she threw her phone onto the passenger sides chair. The blonde then turned to check on the two kids in the back. "Just wait here. I'm going to see where Carla is."</p><p>"I'm coming." Helena told her removing her seat belt.</p><p>"So am I."</p><p>"No Deborah. Stay here." Helena put her small hand on her sisters leg.</p><p>"Your staying as well." Allyson pointed to the oldest of the two sisters. I can't take you with me."</p><p>"Why not?" Helena frowned.</p><p>"You're too young."</p><p>"I'm 14 not 5. What are you waiting for?" Helena demanded. Climbing out of the car.</p><p>Allyson couldn't help but laugh. They headed to the main entrance and found it to be locked. She cheked her pockets for her phone and realised she must have left it on the seat. Looking back to Helena who she found to be gone.</p><p>"Helena," Allyson called quietly called. Following the path round. She knew she needed to find her. How could she tell their parents and Carla that she had lost their kids.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Once we find Barry. Your going home." Claire gave her a stern look.</p><p>"I'm helping. Why the rush to get rid of me?" Moira asked confused.</p><p>"It's not safe for you here."</p><p>"It's not safe for me to be in school. Why can't you tell Barry that."</p><p>"I'm not falling for that. I just meant tonight, there's something seroiously weird going down and I just can't put my finger on it."</p><p>"Yeah because the school isn't weird enough." Moira rolled her eyes. She shined the torch</p><p>"Stay close." Claire beckoned for her to get behind her. They climbed the stairs and headed to Alex's office. She opened the door to her scretary's office but no one was there. She had a quick peak in Alberts office and then decided to try the blondes. No sign of anyone which was funny seen as there were still medical supplies in her office.</p><p>"Who did you lose?" Moira asked. Looking at the bandages and blood filled gauzes.</p><p>"Wait. What did you just say?"</p><p>"Thought someone might have died. Check out all these medical supplies." The young girl shined her light around. She stopped at some droplets of blood, "Claire, check this out."</p><p>Both girls followed the trail of blood which led them to a large cupboard and that's where it stopped.</p><p>Claire went to the closest side and pushed the cupboard out of the way revealing an alcove, stepping inside she turned to the right and found Leon. He was holding his bloodied shoulder.</p><p>"Oh my god Leon are you ok? What happened?"</p><p>"Claire what is it?" Moira asked.</p><p>Hearing footsteps the redhead quicky jumped out of the alcove. "I know Barry is going to kill me for this but I need you to be a grown for a few minutes."</p><p>"Can you stop talking to me like I'm in kindergarten?"</p><p>"I need you to go and wait inside there with Leon. I need to go to the medical room and get some supplies. I will move the cupboard back so no one will know your in here and do not answer to anyone. Ok?"</p><p>"Got it. Claire, take this." Moira handed over the torch which the redhead took with a smile.</p><p>"Leon, Moira here is going to watch over you. I don't have to time for introductions so you'll have to do that yourselves." Claire told them. She then pushed the cupboard back in place hoping no one would know it had been moved just hoped they wouldn't notice the blood. She quickly grabbed all the bloodied gauzes and threw them into the bin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It Finally Ends Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carla now found herself in the ladies toilets. Her hands gripped the sinks tightly, a feeling of dread and sickness washed over her. All she knew was tonight was one hell of a night and she couldn't wait for it to end. First Chris goes missing then Jill tries to kill everyone and last but not least someone shoots Leon in the shoulder. The blonde knew she needed to leave the toilets and get to Alex's office which was more closer then the hall. There she could find a phone and ring someone to help out.</p><p>"Come on Carla. You can do this." Carla tried to reassure herself.</p><p>She slowly stood up straight and took a few deep breaths. She took off her heels seen as thats what had been slowing her down and held them in one hand. She opened the door listening for some sort of sound. She crept out and headed over to the stairs which were only around the corner from the toilets. Upon hearing a creaky floor. Carla spun around making sure no one was following her.</p><p>"It's just the pipes probably or some rat. Get over yourself." Carla told herself again before turning around.</p><p>"Aaaahhhhhh." The blonde screamed, in unison with the person just opposite her.</p><p>Carla placed a hand to her chest after realising who it was. "Miss Redfield. Are you trying to kill me?"</p><p>"Carla. Have you seen anyone else on your travels?"</p><p>"No, Leon and I got split up after leaving Ada with Jill."</p><p>"Wait. You've been with Leon. So does that mean you know what happened to him?" Claire whispered.</p><p>"I'd prefer to tell you once we get out of here." Carla lied.</p><p>"Fine." Claire headed up first not realising she was leaving the blonde behind.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Helena. This is not the time for hide and go seek." Allyson whispered. "Where could she be?"</p><p>The blonde had just about looked everywhere for the young girl but she was nowhere to be found. She then heard a giggling sound coming from down the corridor.</p><p>"Helena is that you because it's not funny?" Allyson questioned.</p><p>She finally found the main hall and headed inside. "Hello is there anyone in here."</p><p>"Allyson?" A voice called.</p><p>"Gina." She confirmed. Once the woman came into view. "Why are you still here? What's going on?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing. Carla left a few hours ago. She told us you were picking her up."</p><p>"I was. I've been in the parking lot for about an hour. She was supposed to be babysitting Helena and Deborah. To top it all off I've lost Helena."</p><p>"Where's Deborah?"</p><p>"In the car. You couldn't do me a favour could you?"</p><p>"Well it beats sitting here." Gina shrugged.</p><p>"Could you go and check on her?"</p><p>"Yeah sure."</p><p>"You might want to go out the window in the technology class. It's the only one that's been busted."</p><p>"Do you think there's been a break in?" Gina asked her eyes widening.</p><p>"I don't know, maybe." Allyson then thought.</p><p>"If you see Rachael can you tell her to get her arse outside. She's really vunerable right now and I need to make sure she's safe." The dark haired confessed.</p><p>"I know how you feel. Carla isn't answering her phone and she's no where to be seen. So don't worry I'll make sure they both get out unharmed." Allyson put a reassuring hand on the other woman.</p><p>Once Gina had gone she decided to check out the cafeteria.</p><p>"Hello." She called but to get no answer this time. Only a samll shadow running out of the room. It was really hard to see who it was in the dark but seen as there wasn't any other kids here she just assumed it was the person she was looking for.</p><p>"Helena." She whispered.</p><p>Allyson headed through the door again and back into the corridor. This time the figure stopped and started to slowly turn around.</p><p>"Helena I have good news. I've found Carla." Allyson lied. Slowly she stepped closer to the young girl and reached out her hand. Before she could get closer. The figure heaed off on her travels once again.</p><p>"That is it. Helena if you don't get here this instant I am calling your parents and you won't get to see Carla again. I know how much she means to you so please stop acting like a baby you're 14 so start acting like it."</p><p>Once she had finished her speech the figure stopped again. This time she stood in the corner of the corridor and her hands were covering her face. The blonde took small, slow steps towrds her. She reached out to the young girl and gripped her shoulder. She turned her around and as if on queue a light flashed on and off lighting up the girls face.</p><p>"Boo." The girl laughed.</p><p>Allyson took a step back in shock. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."</p><p>"It's ok, I get that a lot. People say I look mature for my age." The young girl explained.</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>"Anastacia. I'm looking for my mom. Have you seen her?"</p><p>"Whose your mom?" Allyson questioned, confused that someone had come to a party and brought along a child. She turned around for a split second hearing something behind her and when she turned back to Anastacia. The girl had vanished.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Claire moved the cupboard out of the way so she could get to Leon and Moira.</p><p>"Leon, how are you doing?"</p><p>"As ok as expected."</p><p>"Moira can you go out there and keep watch while i tend to Leons wounds?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"So are you going to tell me what happened or should I ask your girlfriend?" Claire asked while removing the mans jacket and shirt.</p><p>"It stared after wentried to leave the school but the door was locked. Then we lost Carla and just as we found her Jill then showed up and tried to kill us. Then Ada told us to leave because she wanted to sort it out on her own. So that is exactly what I did."</p><p>"Wait, Jill. Are you sure you're talking about the right person." Claire furrowed her brows in confusion. She had just finished tending tonhis wounds and was now wrapping a bandage around.</p><p>"Yeah thats right. So like i said after leaving Ada. Carla and I took up hiding in the science room." Leon started.</p><p>Flashback</p><p>"Take Carla and go." Ada demanded.</p><p>"Come on, let's go." Leon said grabbing Carla's arm and dragging her off.</p><p>"You really love her don't you?" She questioned seeing the hurt on Leons face.</p><p>"It's not the time or the place to talk about this. We need to find a way out now."</p><p>They had both reached it to the science lab, looking for someone or something that might be able to help. Carla on the other hand was looking through cupboards. She looked like she was searching for something.</p><p>"Have you lost something?" Leon asked, watching the woman frantically running around the classroom.</p><p>"No I haven't. Just watch the door."</p><p>Leon just shook his head and was about to obey. "If there is something your not telling me. Now would be a good time to say."</p><p>"I can't." Carla went silent for a few minutes then said one name "Ada."</p><p>"Ada?"</p><p>"Well I've finally found the woman. The famous Ada Wong." A womans voice as heard. She stepped further into the room. Stopping Leon from going any further.</p><p>"Can someone tell me whats going on? What do you want with Ada anyway? Leon asked confused.</p><p>"I hate to disappoint you but I'm not Ada. My names Carla." The blonde stepped slowly towards the woman.</p><p>"Don't lie to me ." The woman then pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Carla. "I know you've been going to see my husband behind my back. Buttering him up so you can steal his creation. Well you've messed with the wrong family.</p><p>Everything seemed to happen so fast one minute they were being held at gun point the next something shot straight into his shoulder. He gripped the part where it suddenly started throbbing and collapsed to the floor. A wet liquid filled his hands.</p><p>"Carla. I need your help."</p><p>"That was the last time I saw her." Leon explained.</p><p>"She left you." Claire said it louder than she wanted.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Lets hope she's got a good excuse. I bumped into her downstairs a bit ago she was supposed to be phoning someone but I must have lost her between the stairs and Alex's office." Claire smiled.</p><p>"Did she say anything to you?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not. Well you're all done. Once we can get out of here you can go to the hospital and get that wound checked out. It was a really brave thing you did to help Carla out and leave Ada. I'm sure she'll reward you later." Claire winked teasingly.</p><p>"Claire." Leon reached out to grab the redheads wrist. "I just want to say thanks for the help. Maybe once we get out of here. Chris and I could finally meet your boyfriend. The one Sherry's been telling Ada about."</p><p>"Remind me to muzzle her." Claire laughed.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Jessica found herself waking up in what looked to be the school basement. She recognised it because she followed Chris many times to get some more supplies for class. That's what she had told him anyway. She looked to her right to find the man in question.</p><p>"Chris, oh god. Wake up." Jessica shook him a little.</p><p>"Not now, Jess." Chris mumbled slowly opening his eyes. Once he realised where they were he shot up quickly. "Where are we? What happened?"</p><p>"I think Jill just tried to kill us." She told him dramatically.</p><p>"Jill wouldn't do something like that."</p><p>"So who did?"</p><p>Ah, where am I?" They both heard Rachael ask.</p><p>"How you feeling?" Jess questioned.</p><p>"I'm ok, I think. Please tell me we weren't fighting Jill."</p><p>"No, you wasn't. You were sat on your sweet ass instead of escaping."</p><p>"Come on we need to find a way out and help her." Chris stood a bit too fast because he nearly fell back down again if it wasn't for His attachment giving him a shoulder he'd probably be back on the floor.</p><p>"There's no way out. I've checked." A man confirmed coming back down the basement stairs.</p><p>"Barry. Am I glad to see you." Chris perked up.</p><p>"So we're stuck down here then." Jessica tried to steady her friend as much as she could"</p><p>"Sshhh, I think I hear somebody." Rachael placed a finger to lips upon hearing footsteps walking nearby.</p><p>The blonde quickly ran up the basement stairs.</p><p>"Please help us. Let us out." She screamed banging on the door. "We're in the basement. HELP"</p><p>She then heard the gingling of keys and was then greeted by a smug face.</p><p>"Rachael good to see your ok. What are you doing in there." Alex folded her arms across her chest.</p><p>"We were knocked out and the next thing we know we woke up in there." Rachael pointed towrds the room.</p><p>"It should be safe now. You're lucky I was going out to fix the lights. Otherwise it might have been days before I realised you were missing." Alex couldn't help the smirk on her face. "I'm joking."</p><p>Rachael just watched as Alex left. She then beckoned for the others to follow.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere until I know Jills safe." Chris told them still holding onto Jessica.</p><p>"Well looks like you're in luck becasue she's right over there." She pointed over to the right to a thin looking figure in the distance. "Look Chris as much as I like you. I don't fancy dying with you."</p><p>Chris let go of the younger woman and walked slowly towrds his friend. "Jilll it's me, Chris."</p><p>"You can talk to her as much as you want but it won't help." A familliar voice was heard. The person walked over to Jill and stood behind her.</p><p>The lights suddenly flickered back on revealing who it was."</p><p>"Wesker. How could you?"</p><p>"Get them."</p><p>Jill headed for Chris first while Albert headed towrds Jessica.</p><p>He managed to quciky grab her by the throat and push her in to the wall. Rachael tried to get him off but she got an elbow to her face. Knocking her down. Barry went to make sure she was ok.</p><p>"I'm fine, help. Jess." She told him ribbing her head.</p><p>Barry managed to grab Wesker from behind getting him in a head lock. Trying to knock him out but Albert managed to turn into Barrys body so he could breathe again. He managed to free his arm so he could elbow him in his ribs stunning the man.</p><p>Albert now out of the head lock brought his fist to punch his oponent in the face. He was about to go again when something hit him in his head and bounced off turning to look at the culprit. A young girl stood before them, she had long blonde hair, a red ribbon held it up in a pony tail. A familiar smirk, he knew so well plastered on her face the same her mum would wear.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Albert questioned the young girl, angrily.</p><p>Fear could now be seen on her face and she ran off down the hall before anyone could follow or even notice she was there.</p><p>Noticing Albert off guard he went in fists blazing. Punching the man a few times in the face.</p><p>Rachael got up quickly to help Chris out who was getting beaten on by Jill and Jessica went to pull Barry away but he stopped and fell back to the floor.</p><p>"I'm ok." He reassured her.</p><p>"Jill stop this we're your friends."</p><p>The woman was now on top of Chris beating him. She was about to go in again when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked to the side to see Rachael. The blonde then pulled the womans arm behind her back and grabbed her by the neck with her arm. Pulling her away from Chris and to her feet.</p><p>"Jill please listen. I want you back. Don't leave me." She could feel the woman squirm against her trying to get free. Until Rachael managed to whisper something into her ear, she suddenly stopped and went limp.</p><p>She was about to let go when footsteps were heard running.</p><p>"Rachael hold her still. I have something that might help." Carla told her coming into view.</p><p>The minute Jill her saw her nearing with the needle. She started moving again trying to get free.</p><p>"Hold her still." the blonde said nearing her vain with the needle.</p><p>With the help of Jessica they managed to sedate her. Letting go Jill collapsed to the floor.</p><p>"What happens now?" Jessica asked sitting besides Chris.</p><p>"I don't know." Rachael told them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Are School Bugs Contagious?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachael found herself nearly falling asleep on the seat she was sat on at the Sejm hospital. They had brought Jill here straight from school. Gina had gone to get coffee while Claire and Ada waited nearby for information on Leon. Everyone who had been at the school had all been checked out to make sure they didn't have the drug in their system too.</p><p>Alex stayed behind to talk to someone about the break in and to make sure it was safe to go back.</p><p>"Rachael Foley." A nurse called.</p><p>She shot up that fast she could have took the whole row of seats with her.</p><p>"Is there any news on Jill?" Rachael asked once she was in front near the nurse.</p><p>"The thing is we have found a drug in her system which goes by the name, Devils Breath. Someone mist have given her a large dose because it has caused her body to go into a coma."</p><p>"What's this drug do?"</p><p>"It can make you incapacitated, a zombie like state for instance. The seeds when powdered and extracted via a chemical process, contain a chemical similiar to scopolamine called burandanga."</p><p>"Will she ever wake up?" Rachael tried to stop the tears from falling.</p><p>"At the minute it's too early to say I'm afraid." The nurse noticed the fearful look on the womans face. "You can go see her if you want."</p><p>Rachael nodded and then followed the nurse to her room. Looking at her friend from a distance, she just looked as though she was sleeping and would wake up any minute.</p><p>"Hey Jill, it's me, Rachael." The blonde sat down beside her bed. The nurse told me you'd be able to hear me so here goes. You have been the bravest women I've known, well apart from my sister anyway. I know you can pull through this not just for me but for your friends."</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Where's Rachael?" Gina asked, giving everyone a coffee.</p><p>"The nurse called her in just a few minutes ago." Claire explained.</p><p>"I'll go and see how she's doing." Gina pointed in the direction of the nurses station.</p><p>A tune started to play making Ada jump. She must have zoned out waiting to see how Leon was doing. She reached into her pocket and took out her phone. The caller i.d said Wesker, she turned to look at the redhead to make sure she hadn't seen.</p><p>She then nudged Claire to get her attention. "I'm just nipping outside for some fresh air."</p><p>"Ok, I'll come and get you if there is any news." Claire reassured with a smile.</p><p>Ada nodded and then headed out the main entrance. She put the phone to ear as soon as she was out of earshot of any passerby's.</p><p>"Wesker, what do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>"I,m firing you. I asked you to do one thing and you couldn't do that."</p><p>"Well actually it just so happens I have the drug right now in my hand." Ada lied. "I have also tied up some lose ends to cover you. Are you really wanting me to destroy all of that."</p><p>"In that case you still have your job."</p><p>"I thought you would see things my way and the next time you knock me out. Don't leave me in some dingy motel becasue there will be consequences." Ada retorted back. She didn't wait for a reply instead she prssed the end call button. Smiling to herself she headed back into the hospital just in time to see Claire coming over.</p><p>"Hey, I was just coming to get you. They said Leon is doing fine, the bullet didn't hit any major organs and he should be good to leave tomorrow. They told me you can go and see him."</p><p>"You're not coming?"</p><p>"No, l'm going to head to Chris' to see how he's doing?"</p><p>oOo</p><p>A month had passed and Alex finally got permission to open the school back up. Jill was still in a coma, Leons shoulder was healing well and Rachael seemed to be putting on a little weight.</p><p>Alex had started the first day off with a meeting. She had called all staff to come in early seen as she had some big news.</p><p>"I would like to thank everyone for coming back. After the break in on halloween, I have installed a new security system."</p><p>Alex held up what looked like a bracelet. "These are all connected to a computer system in my office. You will wear these while you're in this school. They can be taken off once you leave the school grounds. I will say this only once if you lose this bracelet or it gets into the wrong hands I will know and there will be consequences. They also have a two way speaker system so we can communicate both ways."</p><p>The blonde looked around the hall full of teachers for any comments. "Any questions?"</p><p>Not getting an answer she decided to move on. "So today is the day of the vaccines. I will be asking Carla and Rebecca to do those. I will now leave them to explain how they are going to do it."</p><p>"Thank you Alex," Rebecca smiled. "Carla and I will be doing the vaccines in the nurses office. We have wrote out a list for each class in the order we would like the students sent down to us."</p><p>"That way we won't be disturbing the classes much." Carla cut in.</p><p>While the two medics talked to everyone in the hall. Alex stood and watched as Claire tried sneaking into the hall. She couldn't help but smile when the redhead tried to squeeze herself passed evryone until she finally sat down next to her brother. She then turned to notice Carla giving her the go ahead to take back over.</p><p>"Now that is out of the way. There is one more thing to say. I'm afraid my brother won't be coming back to school for a few weeks. The hospital have told me that they found the same drug in his system as Miss Valentine." Alex lied, stepping back up to the front. "I would like to introduce you to Svetlana Belikova. She will be working by my side part time replacing Albert. I have also asked her to teach languages and self defence classes will take place now as well as an after school activity."</p><p>A young woman with short blonde hair stepped up to the front. "Hi, I'm very pleased to meet you all and look forward to vorking closely vith you."</p><p>The blonde then ended the meeting. "Ok now you are all caught up. I will leave you to go and do what you need to before classes start.</p><p>Chris walked Claire back to her class where she had left Sherry and Natalia.</p><p>"It's not like you to be late." Chris tormented.</p><p>"Yeah and it's not like you to be nosey." Claire whispered back.</p><p>"It's called caring about you."</p><p>The redhead was about to answer back when she felt her phone vibrate. Taking it out of her pocket she noticed she had one new message. Opening it, the recipient said Alex.</p><p>Nice to see you made it to the meeting.</p><p>I can explain. Claire texted back.</p><p>I hope you can. The reply came quick.</p><p>"You ok?" Chris asked noticing his sister seemed a little absent when he was trying to talk to her.</p><p>"I'm fine." Claire tried to a reassure him.</p><p>"You know if there is anything on your mind you can talk to me." He said punching her playfuly in the arm.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Rachael had finished work early to come and see how Jill was getting on. She had stopped at the vending machine to grab a few snacks. The blonde headed to her friends room but before entering she noticed Chris sat beside the young woman. The door was slightly ajar so she could him talking a little.</p><p>"I know it's been a while since I came to visit but I'm here now so I could finally replace those old flowers for you." She heard Chris saying.</p><p>"To be honest the soccer games haven't been much fun without you. The boys miss versing you and your team of girls. I remember five years ago when you had just started at the school. You told me one day you'd beat me at every sports game there is and without a doubt you did. Not only that, I miss how much you looked up to me as a mentor but I must have led you wrong somewhere.</p><p>"Is it ok if I come in?" Rachael decided to the man out of his misery.</p><p>"Yeah. I just came to see if there was any change but the nurse told me she's been the same since she arrived." Chris pit his head down to say the next part. "They told me if there isn't no change soon we will have to make the hardest decision which is to have the machines turned off."</p><p>"I know they told me. " Rachael took a seat on the opposite side."</p><p>"I'm going to grab a drink. I'd ask if you want anything but it would probably be a no." Chris nodded to the blondes snacks.</p><p>"What can I say I love to eat." Rachael laughed.</p><p>She turned back to Jill. "Hey its me again. If you can hear me, I need you to wake up. I can't eat much and I really miss your company. Gina is annoying at times and I need to tell someone about it over snacks." Rachael explained opening a bag of crisps.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Everyone had finally had their vaccines. Sherry had been to her morning classes but didn't feel too good. It seemed to start after she had the needle. She decided to find Claire whom she found coming out of Alex's English class.</p><p>"Claire, I don't feel too good." Sherry explained putting her hand to her forehead.</p><p>The redhead checked the blondes temperature with the back of her hand. "You don't feel warm."</p><p>"Can I just sit in your class if you don't have a lesson." Sherry pleaded.</p><p>"Have some dinner and if you still don't feel too good then tell Chambers. She might let you sit aside seen as it's just music class." Claire suggested.</p><p>"Okay." Sherry said, doing as she was told. She headed downstairs to the cafeteria. She noticed Leon on the phone, heading her way so she decided to put her hand up to wave. Then suddenly without warning she felt the corridor start to spin and the next thing she knew everything went black .</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Ada I didn't say that." Leon said, holding the phone to his ear.</p><p>He was just heading over to see Chris when Sherry came into view. She gave him a wave and the next thing he knew she collapsed to the floor.</p><p>"Sherry," Leon shouted, removing the phone from his ear and running over to her. "Sherry. Can you hear me?"</p><p>He then looked up to see Claire on her way downstairs who seemed to be in a deep conversation on the phone.</p><p>"Claire. I need your help." Leon shouted as loud as he could.</p><p>The redhead turned to see a distraught Leon with an unconscious Sherry. She legged it over and threw her phone to the floor.</p><p>"Sherry," Claire called running over. Then turning to look at Leon. "What happened?"</p><p>"I don't know she just collapsed and now she's not waking up." Leon panicked. "What do we do?"</p><p>"Call for an ambulance." The redhead told him. "Sherry, if you can hear me open your eyes."</p><p>"Leon," Ada shouted walking over to both him and Claire. "I came as fast as I heard there was something wrong."</p><p>"Ada. We need you to call an ambulance."</p><p>"Of course I'll tell Ingrid at reception." Ada reassured him, squeezing his shoulder.</p><p>"Please Sherry, be okay." Claire pleaded quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Some Secrets Are Finally Spilled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What a glorious morning it is today." Everyone heard her say through the bracelets.</p><p>"Who the hell is quoting poetry at this time in a morning?" Moira asked. Resting her head on her hand.</p><p>"Miss Wesker. She thinks she has power over everyone at this school." Helena replied. Sitting opposite Moira.</p><p>They were in the middle of playing naughts and crosses. When she was done, she slid it back over to her friend. "You're turn."</p><p>"Yeah that's true. Do you think she can hear us?"</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>"Moira, would you like to come to my office and find out?" They heard Alex say through the speaker.</p><p>"Shit." Moira cursed upon hearing the blonde.</p><p>"I'll give it a miss this time." Moira replied.</p><p>"Well if there is anything you would like to tell me. My door is always open." The blonde spat back.</p><p>"One more thing, I would like you all to welcome my daughter Anastacia, some of you might have already met her. I would really appreciate it if you would help her out if she needs it. She used to live with her grandparents in England but I've had her transferred here with me. Thank you again for all your support. That is it for the morning meeting."</p><p>"About time."</p><p>"I agree . It's about time I won you at naughts and crosses." Helena smiled pushing the paper in her friends face.</p><p>"Yeah, real nice. I can see it you know."</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Right, so as usual we're going to start with a warm up." Chris told his class. I'll pass one of you the ball and I want you to dribble it to the next person."</p><p>"Coach. How long do we have until the competition?"</p><p>"That is a good question Piers. I am giving you 12 weeks to train and then it will be the big event. The first school we are set to vs is Raccoon City High School."</p><p>"What if we aren't ready?" Another asked.</p><p>"Look, Finn I won't let you do it if you feel you need more time but please talk to me. I am your coach and if you're in my class it's because you want to do it. I won't have slackers. Miss Sherawat has even offered to bring a few of her girls up to cheer you all on if it will help."</p><p>"For me it shouldn't be a problem sir." Piers held his hand up.</p><p>"That's what I want to hear. I'll let you start us off." Chris cheered. Passing the ball to his best student first, Piers Nivans.</p><p>Chris watched his students for a few minutes before moving to the side. He slipped his phone out of his pocket to check his messages and missed calls. He told Claire to phone him if there was any news on Sherry. After her collapsing at school yesterday it was hard for any of the teachers to get their students to do some work. He hadn't seen or talk to her this morning so he assumed she was still waiting on the results.</p><p>Hey hope everything is ok. If you get this message ring me.</p><p>Chris then looked up to see how everyone was doing. "Once it's been around everyone kick it back to me and then we can start the training. I will split you up into teams firstly."</p><p>"Finn, pass it to me." Marco called.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Come on Jill. Wake up, I hate saying this but it's kinda boring not having anyone to gossip with. It's no fun with Rachael every time I speak she runs off to the toilet." Jessica told the unconscious brunette lying in the hospital bed.</p><p>Jessica had come to see how she was doing. She had told Rachael she would cover for her so she could go home and get some rest. She had come prepared with a pen, paper and geography book. After Albert decided to take a break. She told Alex she would help out and do the kids some geography homework. She was starting off with a quiz on the capital of each country.</p><p>"That should do it." She thought to herself. Writing the last question. A knock was then heard on the door. "Come in."</p><p>"Hey, I hope we're not interrupting. I thought since we were passing we could see how Jill was doing." Leon told her pushing Helena through the door.</p><p>"Well if it isn't Hong Kong."</p><p>"Excuse me." Leon knitted his eyebrows together.</p><p>"Sorry I was just doing some homework for the kids and your last names just go so well. "To answer your question, it's fine I was just heading back to school."</p><p>"Could you take Helena with you. I was going to drop her off after but I promised Claire I would be back as soon as to see if there is any news on Sherry."</p><p>"How is Sherry?" Jessica asked concerned for the young girl.</p><p>"We don't know. They've had us sat in the waiting room since yesterday. Ada phoned me to pick, her and Helena up from the dentist so I thought I would check on Jill."</p><p>Ada stood quietly next to Leon, her arms were folded across her chest and she had Helena's backpack hung on her arm.</p><p>"I can't imagine how Claire's feeling right now."</p><p>"All I can say is I'm just glad Ada phoned me." Leon said exhausted. Looking to the woman in question.</p><p>"Leon, give the woman a break. You'd be the same way if it was someone you cared about." Ada cut in. Moving the young girls bag to her other arm.</p><p>"I didn't mean it like that. I just thought we both needed the break." Leon turned to Ada.</p><p>"If there is any news on either of them just message me." Jess squeezed Leon's arm and gestured for Helena to follow."</p><p>"Helena, your bag. I don't think you'll get far without it" Ada placed it on the young girls back and then watched them leave.</p><p>"Poor woman, she didn't deserve this. " Ada sat herself down. Looking to the young woman on the bed. She then looked up to look at Leon. "How are you, really?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it not here." Leon didn't look at the older woman in the eyes.</p><p>"If you want to go back to Claire. I can stay with Jill."</p><p>"Thanks Ada."</p><p>Ada just smiled. Once he'd left she turned back to the brunette. "Looks like it's just you and me."</p><p>"Maybe i should start by telling you a little about what's happened. Wesker is on vacation, we have a new teacher. Her name is Svetlana. She's not said one word to me since she started. Which I think is quite rude for a woman of her age." Ada couldn't help but laugh a little. She shook her head, "I should pay her a visit sometime when Leon's not around. Enough about me, maybe when you wake up. We could get coffee and get to know each other a little better.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Today had been one hell of a day for Helena, she just couldn't wait until it ended. Thankfully for her, the class she had next was her last. Before going, she decided to see her science teacher to catch up on the work she had missed. Helena had looked in the classroom but she didn't seem to be there. Rebecca had told her she had last been seen going into the storeroom.</p><p>"Miss Radames." Helena called opening the door.</p><p>It wasn't a big room so when she walked in, the sight she saw would never be forgotten. The young girl froze in place after seeing the older woman bent over with her head buried in a box. Her skirt luckily was long enough to cover her behind.</p><p>"Um, Carla." The young girl tapped the woman on the back only for her to jump and hit her head on the shelf just above.</p><p>Carla had to bite her lip to stop herself from swearing. Turning around she came face to face with her student.</p><p>"Helena, what can I help you with?"</p><p>"You said you had some homework for me."</p><p>I did?" Carla questioned. "I did, didn't I. Well let me finish up here and I'll..." The older woman was cut off by a dizzy spell.</p><p>Helena quickly grabbed her by the waist to steady her.</p><p>Carla looked down with a smirk on her face. "You're stronger than you look. Have you ever considered doing security work?"</p><p>"I haven't." The young girl lifted her hand to the blondes neck. She moved her hair to reveal a faint mark. "I think someone should take a look at that."</p><p>"It's fine. Nothing I cant take care of." The blonde quickly grabbed the young girls hand.</p><p>She slowly moved Helena's hand back down to her waist. She kept hold of it longer than necessary. The young girl never asked for it back she just looked at her teacher who quickly tore her eyes away.</p><p>"Miss Radames. Could you report to my office when you have time?" Carla jumped at the sound of Alex's voice coming through her bracelet. She rolled her eyes and then stood up straight. "I'll be ok from here. You on the other hand better get to class."</p><p>Helena didn't question the older woman and followed her order.</p><p>"Helena, one more thing. Don't call me Carla in school." The blonde winked.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Alex switched the microphone off and waited for the blonde. She had been sat down in her office most of the day doing reports for the kids. One of the students had picked up Claire's phone and given it to the blonde after the redhead dropped it tending to Sherry. It had been lighting up all day with message after message.</p><p>"I'll ask Carla to hand these out . She's the only one that seems to be free." Alex thought. Looking at everyone's timetable. She was about to go and grab a coffee while she waited when the redheads phone started to ring. She looked at the caller I.D and was shocked to learn the name seemed really familiar.</p><p>It took her a good few minutes to decide weather to answer it. "Hello."</p><p>"Who's this?" A male voice questioned.</p><p>"I'm hurt you don't remember me."</p><p>"Where's Claire?" He asked. Anger could clearly be heard in the mans voice.</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know."</p><p>"Alex, I'm not playing your game. Why have you got her phone?"</p><p>"So you do remember. How touching, I didn't realise you two knew each other."</p><p>"It's a small world. What do you want?"</p><p>"Have you forgotten your daughter all ready Neil. Don't forget you didn't just sleep with me once. I wonder if your girlfriend knows that."</p><p>"If you tell her the truth, it won't be just me that losers."</p><p>"That's ok, I can be quite persuasive."</p><p>"As long as you believe that. That's all that matters. " Neil spat back sarcastically.</p><p>"Was it your idea she adopt Natalia or hers? Why don't you ask Claire what made her go into teaching five years ago. That should give you something to think about." Alex said her last words and then clicked the end button. She made sure to delete the call straight after.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Claire had been sat in the hospital for quite a few hours now. Leon had just got back from picking Ada and Helena up from the dentist.</p><p>"Hey, any news?" Leon asked sitting beside his friend.</p><p>"One of the nurses said we should be able to see her soon. They have have found a drug in her system. There nit sure what it is at the minute but they're just draining it out of her system."</p><p>"Well that's good news."</p><p>Claire buried her head in her hands. "It's all my fault, I sent her away when she needed me."</p><p>"You can't blame yourself and I don't think Sherry will either. Up to now you've done a pretty damn good job more than what her parents have anyway."</p><p>"Miss Redfield." A nurse called. "You can see her now."</p><p>Claire and Leon headed to the blondes room. She was sat up in bed and seemed happy to see both her friends.</p><p>"Sherry, how are you feeling?" Claire asked sitting beside her.</p><p>Leon stood at the door to give them both a little privacy.</p><p>"I'm fine and feeling even better now you two are here."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you."</p><p>"It's not your fault. It would have happened whether I was in your class or at home."</p><p>"Do they know what caused it?"</p><p>"They haven't said anything to me. I thought they would have told you."</p><p>Claire stroked the blondes hair back. "At least your doing well that's the main thing."</p><p>"Can I ask you something?"</p><p>The redhead smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Are Leon and Ada going out?" Sherry questioned with a smile, trying to get Leons attention.</p><p>Leon's head turned that fast he could have snapped his own neck.</p><p>"I don't care how ill you are. I am not spilling." Leon told them walking over to sit next to Claire.</p><p>"Oh come on, we won't say a word."</p><p>Sherry shook her head as well. "Maybe there is someone else."</p><p>"Like who?" Claire questioned pretending to think. Then something hit her. "Wait there was that woman you met last summer. Angela, I heard she wanted you to go diving sometime."</p><p>"Do you want me to go and see if they need to keep you here another month for tests." Leon laughed just to get a punch to arm from the blonde.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"I heard Jessica came to visit you earlier. " Rachael sat beside Jill once again. She was in the middle of looking through a magazine whilst keeping her friend occupied. "Dont tell he i told you though. "</p><p>"Rachael. " A voice called.</p><p>The blonde didn't think anything of the voice again. "Rachael."</p><p>This time their voice sounded a little groggy. The blonde look over to her friend to see her eyes flicker open. She jumped out of her chair and threw the magazine to the floor.</p><p>"Jill, you're a wake." Rachael screamed. She ran out of the room as fast as possible to alert the staff.</p><p>"Someone help, she's awake."</p><p>"Quick grab the trolley." A nurse called to her other colleagues. They all rushed in to the room to sort the young woman out. It didn't take long but Rachael had gotten told to wait outside while they did their jobs.</p><p>"You can see her now. We will be keeping her in a few more days to see how she's doing."</p><p>"Is she going to be ok?"</p><p>"At the minute her heart rate is doing fine, her brain functions seem normal and I don't think there is any long lasting damage. We will however have to get a therapist in to see if she can be discharged."</p><p>Rachael nodded her understanding. She watched the nurses leave and slowly walked back into the room."</p><p>"How's the patient doing?"</p><p>"She's doing fine. " Jill reassured with a small smile.</p><p>"I hate to ask but do you remember anything that happened before today?"</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't." Jill truthfully said. "You seem a little different from when I last saw you. I hate to say it but you look as though you've put on a little weight. "</p><p>"There's something I've been wanting to tell you. " Rachael shut the room door behind her.</p><p>Jills jaw dropped to the floor. "You're pregnant."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You’re Having How Many Children?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada had volunteered to open the school up this morning to give Alex a break. She looked at the schedule for today which she found to be busy.</p><p>"No wonder you took the morning off. I would have took the whole week off." Ada laughed to herself. "Another new student starts today I see. Well I better do the paper work."</p><p>She stood up and walked over to the filing cabinet to grab the new students file. The door quietly opened without the woman's knowledge and once she found what she needed. Shutting the drawer she then turned around to bump into something hard.</p><p>"Leon?" Ada asked surprised. "I didn't expect you this early.</p><p>"Leon held his arms up in surrender. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."</p><p>"Surprised actually." The woman smirked.</p><p>"I came to ask if you might want to go out tonight?"</p><p>"Are you asking me out on a date?" The Asian closed in on the younger man.</p><p>"A date would consist of two people. I was asking if you want to go out for drinks with a few friends?"</p><p>"When you put it that way. Why not?" Ada told him with a smirk. She then went back to work.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Jill had been sleeping over at Rachael's and Gina's house since she had come out of the coma.</p><p>"Are you sure you're up to coming to the hospital with me?" Rachael asked, grabbing her coat.</p><p>"Yeah I'll be fine. I mean that's what friends are for." Jill gave her friend a reassuring smile.</p><p>She was now in her Month</p><p>"Are you two ready?" Gina asked, grabbing her car keys. "Looks like I'm your driver for now."</p><p>"I'm pregnant not ill."</p><p>"Yes I know but can you even see the steering wheel? I mean you look like your having twins or quadruplets and the extra baggage on top." Gina couldn't help the laugh that came out.</p><p>"Yes they are large and definitely in charge." Rachael smiled looking at her cleavage.</p><p>"Rach, could you shuffle out of the way. I can't get through the door." Jill smiled.</p><p>The blonde just rolled her eyes. "There's not just me that's changed so has this one. Have you see your hair lately?"</p><p>"I talked to the doctor about the blonde streaks and she said it was a side effects to the medication and stress."</p><p>"Have you asked Alex about maternity leave?" Gina questioned.</p><p>"No I was going to talk to her today, hopefully." Rachael confirmed.</p><p>oOo</p><p>The school bell had gone to let the students know it was now time for class. Alex had just handed some books out on poems.</p><p>"Take a seat, we are still here to learn." Alex told her class. Standing behind her desk. She watched as everyone piled in. "Ok so we have a new student starting today."</p><p>"I know I saw her at reception." Anastacia called out.</p><p>"Unless you want to stand up here and do my job for me then I suggest you keep it shut. Alex waved for the young girl to come in. "This is Lisa Trevor. I would like you all to welcome her."</p><p>"There's a free seat there." Natalia pointed to a seat just behind Polly.</p><p>"Thanks." Lisa said. She slid into her seat and started to chew on the end of her jumper. A nervous habit she had picked up.</p><p>"Now that's out of the way, we can start the lesson. I would like everyone to turn to page 135 in the books that are on your desk.</p><p>"Poetry. Moira would be proud." Polly whispered once Alex turned her back to them.</p><p>"I wouldn't have took her for a poetry fanatic." Natalia replied trying to cover her mouth to avoid conflict with her teacher.</p><p>"No she's not. She told me when she was in 7th grade she had to do an essay on it." Polly explained.</p><p>"I hope we don't." Natalia answered sinking into her chair.</p><p>"Ok, so to answer your question. You will not be doing an essay on the poem. This is took from a favourite book of mine. However you will be doing an essay on the book.</p><p>She got quite a few mourns and groans after the last sentence was said.</p><p>"Who would like to read the first line?" Alex asked looking around for any hands up. "No. Then I will pick. How about Natalia? Can you read the first line?"</p><p>My heart yearns to undress</p><p>Thy resistless body</p><p>I see you when you help people</p><p>You look so gay and</p><p>That my dear is what i adore about you</p><p>It was a little hot in her class so she had decided to leave the room door open. While the blonde listened to the lines been said. She looked into the corridor, as if on queue a young redhead was on her way passed. She had a large cardboard box in her arms which was filled to the rim with what looked to be decorations.</p><p>"Miss Redfield, what are you up to now?" Alex thought to herself.</p><p>She watched as Claire stopped just outside her door, she looked to be talking to someone but she couldn't quite see who. She decided to take her chances and interrupt. "Miss Redfield. Shouldn't you be teaching?"</p><p>Claire jumped out of her skin when she heard the familiar voice. She tightened her hold on the box because she felt as she was going to drop it. Turing she tried to think of a good excuse why she was wandering passed the other teachers room.</p><p>"Miss Wesker. I was just sorting out my classroom while I have a free period."</p><p>"Claire. Where do you want these baubles putting." Moira came into view and then stopped after seeing the head teacher. "I mean Miss Redfield."</p><p>"Miss Burton, shouldn't you be in class."</p><p>"I was on my way. Bye." Moira shot off like her arse was on fire.</p><p>"Miss Redfield, a word when your free."</p><p>Alex left it at that and turned back to her class. "Where were we?"</p><p>oOo</p><p>Rachael had been twirling her thumbs until her name was finally called.</p><p>"I don't think there is anything to be nervous about." Jill tired to reassure her friend. "It's just a scan.</p><p>"I'm not nervous." Rachael shot back fast.</p><p>"You could have fooled me." Jill smiled shaking her head.</p><p>Hi are you Rachael Foley?" The nurse asked looking at the blonde. She then turned to Jill. "Is this your partner?"</p><p>"Yes I am and no she's my friend." The blonde turned to her friend shyly just to get a shy look back.</p><p>"If you could just follow me. Would you like to know the sex as well?"</p><p>"I think I will leave that as a surprise."</p><p>"If you could just hop on the bed, lower your leggings a little and pop your T-shirt up for me. That would be great." The nurse gestured.</p><p>The nurse then passed the probe over the blondes skin and after finally getting it in focus turns to monitor around to show her and Jill.</p><p>"I would say you are about 21 weeks and it looks like you're having quadruplets."</p><p>"No I can't be. I can't look after 4 kids." Rachael now started to feel the pressure but it was too late for her to change her mind."</p><p>"I'm surprised they didn't tell you in your 12 week scan."</p><p>"I was having problems so couldn't come." Rachael truthfully said.</p><p>"Ok well I'll get this printed out for you."</p><p>"Rachael, no matter what happens, your sister and I are here for you. Whether you have 4 or 10 babies." Jill squeezed the blondes hand.</p><p>"I really don't know what I would do without the both of you."</p><p>oOo</p><p>Leon had arrived with Ada to a little posh club not far from the school. He had invited everyone from school, hoping they all could get to know each other a little better. Not everyone could make it though.</p><p>A familiar hand waved them over to a table with a cushioned bench. There were also a couple of seats on the other side.</p><p>"Claire, I'm glad you could make it." Leon said, beckoning for Ada to slide in first. "What can I get you?"</p><p>"I'll have a beer." Claire said first.</p><p>He then looked to the Asian American. "Ada."</p><p>"A glass of wine for me."</p><p>"Ok, I won't be long."</p><p>While Leon headed to the bar. Ada looked at Claire who was a space apart.</p><p>"How is Sherry?"</p><p>"She's a lot better since she's been back at school."</p><p>"How's the decorations going? I heard you and Carla have been trying to sneak some extra decorations up."</p><p>"We were. Who told you?" Claire looked confused.</p><p>"Alex." Ada confirmed.</p><p>"Thought as much, she caught me and Moira taking them into my classroom. She wants to see me first thing Monday morning."</p><p>"That's funny. She hasn't put anything down."</p><p>"Here we go ladies." Leon had finally made it back with three bottles of beer, two glass' of wine and an orange juice.</p><p>"What's with all the drinks?" Claire asked grabbing her beer.</p><p>"I hope I haven't missed anything." Carla put her hand on Leons back.</p><p>"I should have known you'd be here." Ada took a sip of her wine.</p><p>"Hey, sorry we're late." Rachael apologised following Jill to the table.</p><p>"We've only just arrived ourselves." Leon reassured. Finally taking a seat next to Ada.</p><p>Claire slid over to Ada so Carla, Jill and Rachael could squeeze on.</p><p>"How did you go at the hospital?" Claire asked. unscrewing the lid off her bottle.</p><p>"It went ok. I've just found out I'm having quadruplets." Rachael took her glass of orange.</p><p>Carla nearly spat the wine out she had just put into her mouth. "I really don't know how you can do it. Did you ever consider having an abortion?"</p><p>"I did actually when I first found out." The blonde shyly confessed to get a look from Jill.</p><p>"Who's the father?"</p><p>"Carla. Why has it got anything to do with you?" Ada asked a little annoyed.</p><p>"Ada's right, that's Rachael's business not ours." Claire waded in to help a friend.</p><p>"Are you still going with Simmons? I heard from Sherry you and he were getting friendly." Ada then decided to change the subject back around on her.</p><p>Carla looked down to her glass of wine she was swirling. "It's complicated actually."</p><p>"Has anyone got plans for Christmas?" Jill asked, changing the subject from men.</p><p>"Well Sherry, Chris, Natalia and I usually go to Barry's." Claire started.</p><p>"Allyson and I usually just stay at home and watch Christmas movies." Carla now joined in.</p><p>"We go back to England to visit our parents." Rachael told them.</p><p>"I used to visit my parents but I don't know about this year. Everything has changed for me." Jill explained.</p><p>"I think it has for everyone." Ada winked at Leon.</p><p>"That I can drink to." Leon held a glass up. "To a better year and better family.</p><p>"Who wants to get the next round in?" Carla asked putting her glass in the middle of the table.</p><p>A few hours had passed and the ones that had been drinking seemed to be a little tipsy.</p><p>"Well I am going to call it a night." Claire told them so she could be let out.</p><p>She stumbled passed both Leon and Ada. She looked as though she wouldn't make it outside.</p><p>"Hey, are you sure you're going to alright?" Leon asked his eyes glued to his friend.</p><p>"I'll be fine. Anyway my taxis outside." The redhead slowly walked backwards.</p><p>"Let me just walk you out then." Leon insisted.</p><p>Claire finally let him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped walk her out.</p><p>"Are you sure your going to be ok from here." The older man said letting her go.</p><p>"Look Leon, trust me, when I say I'm fine," Claire scolded.</p><p>"Just phone me when you get home."</p><p>Once he got back in. The others weren't far behind. "We're going to drive Carla back."</p><p>"Maybe you could stay the night as well. You know keep a girl company." She winked to both Ada and Leon.</p><p>Ada tried to hold in a laugh that was nearly escaping. Then deciding to attend to the younger woman. "Come on before you say something you'll regret in the morning."</p><p>"I'll call a cab." Leon told them. Pulling his phone out."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't long before Ada arrived back at her apartment with Leon. He got out of the taxi and walked her to the door.</p><p>"So this is where we say goodbye." Leon told her. He was about to lean in to kiss her on the cheek.</p><p>"Do we?" Ada asked slurring her words a little.</p><p>She had been in competition with Carla to see who would give up drinking first. Oh so they thought anyway. Ada wobbled a little in her high heels. Luckily Leon was there to hold her up when she nearly went backwards.</p><p>The Asian leaned forward and whispered into the younger mans ear. "I want you to stay with me."</p><p>"I like you Ada. I really do but while your in this state. I won't accept anything you say to me."</p><p>"What a gentlemen. How about you stay at one side of the bed and I'll try to do the same at the other side. We are grown ups after all." Ada said poking him in the chest.</p><p>"Ok but only to sleep." Leon demanded, just to get a smirk back in return.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Claire decided to try and walk the drink off. She headed passed the school to see a light still on. She looked to her wrist to check the time when she realised she had took her watch off. So she tried for one final thing her phone. Reaching into both her pockets and then her leggings just to realise they don't have pockets. Failing miserably she headed towards the school. Funny enough the door was unlocked. The redhead went from classroom to classroom but it was plainly obvious who it was that still remained.</p><p>Claire opened the door to find the blonde hard at work as usual. "Care for a massage. You really do work too hard."</p><p>"I don't not the one you'll give me. May I ask what you are doing here?" Alex asked without looking up at the younger woman.</p><p>"I thought you might want some company." Claire walked over to the blondes desk. Wobbling a little as she stepped toward the desk.</p><p>"Please, you're drunk. Sit down, I'll get you some coffee." The blonde pointed towards the settee she had.</p><p>The redhead did as she was told. She sat down on a settee that the blonde had behind the set of chairs for the desk. It wasn't long before Alex came back with a cup of steaming coffee. She handed it to the young woman and sat beside her.</p><p>"Out with your boyfriend or friends?" Alex asked.</p><p>"Friends." Claire confessed. She clung to her coffee as if it was going to grow legs and leave. "I did invite Neil but he said he couldn't make it."</p><p>"It's not very nice to leave a girl hanging." Alex moved Claire's fringe along with some of her hair behind her ear to see her face a little clearer. "You look dreadful."</p><p>Claire leaned forward a little, putting her coffee on the floor. She dropped her head a little leaning her arms on her knees. "Oh god i think I'm going to be sick."</p><p>"Not on my floor your not." Alex shot up fast, emptied her bin and took it back to Claire. "Here use..."</p><p>She was cut off by Claire throwing up. She quickly held the woman's hair back and subconsciously started to stroke her back. After the red head was done. She grabbed a box of tissues, which she gave to the younger woman to wipe her face.</p><p>"Feel better?" Alex asked.</p><p>"A little. I'm sorry I came here. I shouldn't have."</p><p>"With the state you're in I'm actually glad you did. If anything had happened to you i would've had to look for another Math teacher."</p><p>Claire looked up at the blonde. "I don't usually get drunk, it's just I'm having trouble with Neil and I shouldn't be bombarding you with my problems."</p><p>"If he's not treating you right. I want to know, you can talk to me." Alex stroked the young woman's hair.</p><p>"I'm just really tired." Claire slowly sat back her eyes slowly drooping shut. Her head slid down onto Alex's chest.</p><p>"I feel your pain. I really do." She stroked Claire's hair off her face and pushed it behind her ear. She ran her hand down the redheads face. "Cute."</p><p>oOo</p><p>The next morning Ada woke up to the bright sun, shining through the curtains. She stretched her arms out to get a groan in return. She turned to see Leon still sleeping, she turned over to face the younger man.</p><p>"Oh Leon. Such a gentlemen." She ran her hand down his face.</p><p>When he started move she quickly removed her hand and closed her eyes.</p><p>"Morning, I never thought I'd wake to a beautiful scenery."</p><p>Ada opened her eyes. "Your not so bad yourself."</p><p>"I was talking about the sun." Leon smiled.</p><p>"Well in that case, I should get dressed." Ada was about to remove the cover when she felt a gentle hand on her wrist.</p><p>"Not so fast." The younger man pulled her back beside him.</p><p>She locked eyes with him and as if in a daze she slowly moved forwards to kiss him. It was only short but it felt good. She pulled away only to then realise what she had done.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."</p><p>"Ada, please don't pull away. I like you a lot."</p><p>That brought a smile to the woman's face, she was about to to go back in when Leon stopped her.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?"</p><p>She pretended to think about it for a few minutes before replying. "I am."</p><p>Ada put her hand up to Leon's face to pull him in for another kiss. She then slowly slid her hands down to the hem of his shirt. She grabbed it with both hands and pulled it up. They only pulled apart long enough to remove his top.</p><p>Leon on the other hand started to unbutton Ada's pj top to reveal her braless breaths. She quickly shrugged it off. He then slid her trousers down which she managed to quickly kick off. He removed his own shorts and pulled Ada on top of him.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Claire opened her eyes to find she wasn't in her bedroom. She slowly sat up to get a better look at her surroundings.</p><p>"Where am I?" She asked aloud to herself.</p><p>"Don't talk to yourself darling, people will think you're mad."</p><p>Claire's head spun round to find the blonde opening the door.</p><p>"Wait this is your house?" Claire questioned again.</p><p>"Well of course. Who else's would it be."</p><p>Claire's eyes widened after she realised she was in bed. She quickly looked under the cover to find she was in PJ's. Alex put a cup of coffee on the side table and opened the curtains.</p><p>"I do hope you slept well." The blonde turned to look at the redheads face. 'Oh don't worry sweetie you don't have anything I haven't seen before."</p><p>"I don't know whether I should thank you or feel</p><p>"Do you remember anything from last night?"</p><p>"If I say no will I regret it?"</p><p>Alex took a seat on the bed next to the redhead. "You might. It got quite intense last night."</p><p>"If something did happen last night, it meant nothing."</p><p>"Well your moans and your hands said otherwise. You were actually pretty good." Alex slowly slid her hands up the bedsheet that covered the redheads legs.</p><p>Claire never inched instead she watched in mesmerisation at the blondes hands as they roamed the cover looking for the end. She slowly brought the sheet back to reveal her legs in trouser bottoms. Her finger hooked the hem of her trousers and slowly started to stroke around her waist.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Claire asked her breath deepening. Her eyes slowly closing.</p><p>Alex slid her hand deeper under the young woman's trousers. Roaming over and down in between Claire's legs. She brought her lips to the woman's ear and whispered.</p><p>"Am I turning you on yet?"</p><p>Claire couldn't say anything she just bit her lip to stop herself from moaning.</p><p>"Maybe one day I will take you for a ride but truthfully we didn't do a thing last night. Alex quickly pulled her hand out of the woman's trousers. She got what she needed to know.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"You're going to be late for mommy and baby classes."</p><p>"I can't be bothered to go. It's just a bunch of fakes. Pretending everything is going to be ok but it really isn't."</p><p>"Rachael stop being a downer. You had to have played a part in getting pregnant otherwise it wouldn't have happened."</p><p>"Are you ready or what?" Jill asked smiling. Until she saw everyone's miserable face. "What did I miss?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Well let's go. Trust me this mommy and baby class you'll love."</p><p>Rachael grabbed her coat and followed her friend out.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Jill parked her BMW X5 in a car park. Rachael assessed her surroundings and new it wasn't the same building they had been to before and anyway it was closed.</p><p>"Should I even ask what we're doing here?"</p><p>"Do you trust me?"</p><p>"If I say I do and you do something stupid. I can't take it back." Rachael laughed. Only to get a head shake in return.</p><p>"Come on." Jill dragged the blonde out of the car and towards two large gates. She took something out of her pocket and bent down towards the lock. She started to lock pick it.</p><p>"Oh my god what are you doing?" The blonde quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen them.</p><p>"Right we're in." Jill grabbed the blondes hand and dragged her behind. "This is where my dad brought me when I graduated.</p><p>"He brought you to the docks?" Rachael questioned.</p><p>"He bought me a boat. I never used it because I never had anyone to share it with. Then I met you and we bonded pretty fast and you became my best friend. I know you've been stressing out about the babies so I thought this would help calm your nerves."</p><p>"Thank you. Jill."</p><p>The brunette took them on to her boat and they both sat on the front of the boat for ages looking at the stars. Jill put her hand over the blondes. Which made Rachael look at her friend. They both stared into each other's eyes until the blonde leaned into kiss the brunette. Jill slowly kissed back until realisation hit her. She quickly moved her head away to the side. Making the blonde pull back, a look of hurt on her face.</p><p>"I'm sorry I can't do it." Jill apologised standing up. "I'll meet you back at the car."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>